


The woman in the white dress

by demonsouled



Series: The Women of Castle Dimitrescu [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), RE8, Village - Fandom, resident evil village
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gothic, Graphic Description, Height Differences, Implied Sexual Content, Light-Hearted, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Tenderness, Vampires, Winter, antique shop, might get spicier, shop keeper - Freeform, tall woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsouled/pseuds/demonsouled
Summary: Your family runs a shop with everything from ornate weapons, to rare antiques, to mysterious wares and just when you think it's going to be a quiet day a certain larger than life lady walks into your shop and turns your life upside down. Could it be that perhaps you change hers as well?
Relationships: Alcina Dimitrescu/reader, Alcina dimitrescu & reader, Lady Dimitrescu & you, Lady Dimitrescu/reader
Series: The Women of Castle Dimitrescu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130909
Comments: 156
Kudos: 928





	1. First meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything before so I apologize if this is bad- I'm writing this at 1am and I just thought it'd be nice to write about the tall vampire lady we're all thirsting over.

“I promise”, you answer your father as you see his eyes fill with pride at the responsible young person you’ve become. It seems like yesterday when he first started to let you stock the various antiquities and items that covered your family’s shop. Stocking eventually led to learning about each item’s peculiar past, some more esoteric than others but each extremely uncommon compared to your average shop in the village. Your family’s shop is known across the land and is often visited by various collectors and figures as mysterious as the wares they come looking for. 

It’s a lazy Sunday morning and as you wave your father off for his monthly business trip to neighbouring villages, you can’t help but feel it’ll be a quiet day – the perfect day to clean and dust. As you start sweeping a shadow of an approaching figure appears in the corner of your eye. For a split second, the frosted glass of the shop’s front door seems to be blacked out (as if something large was placed in front of it) only for a pleasant ring to come from the small cast iron bell attached to the door, instantly notifying the presence of a new visitor. 

As you turn your head to greet the visitor you suddenly lose your voice as you watch a large, brimmed hat emerging from the door, only to be followed by an equally sizeable physique, revealing the tallest human being you’ve ever seen in your life. Before you stands a woman who, could easily be 6’5? Perhaps taller, you never were good at measuring height considering most people towered over you. You can’t help but instantly be reminded of a wedding cake as the woman’s white draped dress compliments her alabaster skin. She boldly contrasts with the warm glow of your shop. Once again, your voice is nowhere to be found, you instead hold a strong grip on your broom.

For a few seconds she takes in the setting, not unimpressed but instead carries an expression of accustomed comfort, as if rare items were as common to her as they were to you. Her bright green eyes then fall onto you and she flashes an equally brilliant smile your way. If her presence wasn’t enough, she finally speaks, “why good morning, my dear girl. It’s quite a lovely day isn’t it.” Her voice is steady, smooth and reminds you of an aged wine. You suddenly register her comment and realize she’s not wearing a coat despite lady winter’s brisk winds this early morning. 

She continues on, “I must admit, you have quite an impressive collection. Some of these items I’ve only heard of in stories but to see them before my eyes is something else entirely, wouldn’t you agree?” she says while examining an ornate sword on the wall. Her gaze once again falls on you and you grip the broom tighter as you force yourself to engage, “ahh-yes! I mean, thank you! My family takes pride in collecting, especially ethically.” She gives you a warm grin at your earnest response despite how shaky it was (you’re starting to think the broom could snap at any second with how visceral your grip is).

Time suddenly feels like it’s slowing down as she starts making her way towards you; she seems to almost float towards you with complete poise. The closer she gets to you, the more sublime she becomes. She’s close enough for you to notice her perfume. You don’t recognize the scent (it’s velvety, smooth and slightly sweet- perhaps a mixture of vanilla and something floral?), but you find it quite intoxicating and quite fitting for its wearer. “You know my dear girl, I’ve recently been put in quite a precarious situation, a situation that demands for a bit of an enigmatic solution you see. But as luck would have it, it seems you carry the very item I seek, the very item you could say I…desire.” She says as her eyes lock onto yours. Your legs can’t help but feel slightly weaker under her captivating gaze.

Here she stands in your home and yet you can’t help but feel like prey that has been spotted by a predator, her gaze screams beauty as much as it screams danger. “What are you looking for?” you ask politely while trying to steady your equilibrium. She flashes a sly grin with a raised eyebrow clearly content with your curiosity, “a dagger. More specifically, a jewel encrusted dagger, jewels that are infused with a specific type of-“ 

“blood.” You finish her sentence without thinking as you’re more than aware of the dagger she’s referring too. The request is enough to snap you out of your daze. It’s a dagger your father has never put out for display. There are various items that each have differing explanations as to why they’re never displayed but the dagger was the one with no given backstory- at least not one your father ever told you. All he ever said about it was that only a collector who was aware of its existence was allowed to buy it. The dagger had been around for generations, you never dreamed it would be sold in your lifetime, let alone for the person requesting it to be as ornate as the item itself. “Oh, so you do have it, splendid, it seems the universe is smiling on me in…various ways today”, she says once again focusing on you with an almost wolfish smile and for a split second you imagine you see fangs where canines should be.

She catches you staring but doesn’t seem uncomfortable, if anything she seems amused (it would not surprise you if she was used to being the centre of attention). Regardless you can’t fight the blush that covers your face. You immediately turn away from her and start making your way into the backroom, only to further embarrass yourself by walking right into the front counter. You hear her try to hold back a small chuckle (somehow finding your clumsy nature more endearing than awkward) and you quickly go into the background trying to save face. You’ve sold and traded with all sorts of unsettling characters and yet, apparently all it takes to make you crumble is a beautiful woman with a pleasant laugh (okay to be fair, her height was almost inhuman).

As you carefully clean and wrap up the dagger you feel her eyes on you. You’ve done this hundreds of times before and yet the air feels heavier. She watches you, not with judgement but a mixture of genuine curiosity and could it be esteem? You understand most aren’t aware of how each item needs specific keep up, perhaps she’s intrigued by the various oils needed to wipe down the dagger. Once it’s prepared and safely packed away in a fine leather package held together by fibrous twine, you start to construct her receipt only for a large, gloved hand to gently covers yours (electricity runs through your small body). “You haven’t the slightest idea of how much you’ve helped me today, my dear.” She says softly, it takes all the courage you have to meet her eyes. “And this may sound, perhaps a bit absurd but I can’t help but feel comforted by your presence. I can’t quite put my finger on it, and I don’t often run into that problem.” Time feels as if it’s stopped. You suddenly lean forward and attempt to reciprocate her confession, “I actually...think I feel-“ and suddenly then the pleasant ring of the doorbell goes off and you see your father has emerged, with a chest no doubt filled with items to be added to the shop’s catalogue. Without you noticing, the woman has already pulled back and immediately greets your father, “why you must be the shop owner, I’ve heard many incredible stories about this shop, and I can’t help but concur after the amazing service I’ve gotten today”, her voice oozes charm. Your father rightfully so is taken aback by the woman’s stature and his eyes turn to you (making sure you were alright while alone with this woman- if only he knew). Your father regains his composure and starts to validate the woman’s comment by reiterating how unsurprised he is with how well you ran the shop while he was away. Clearly running high off someone complimenting his child. 

She smiles warmly at his pride for you (again with that damn smile) and then asks to talk to him privately. Your father meets your eyes again, this time with a raised eyebrow and you can only shrug your shoulders in response as you have as many answers as he does. He then asks you to start taking inventory of the new items and you drag the large chest into the back (you can’t help but feel slightly jealous at the idea of the woman wanting to have a private conversation with your father). After about twenty minutes or so you hear the bell again but instead this time it indicated someone leaving. You quickly make your way to the front only to realize the woman has already left. 

Despite spending such a small amount of time with her, you couldn’t help but feel a pang of disappointment. You knew nothing about her (not even her name) and yet something about her presence made you feel both spellbound and whole. As if it was natural for her to be around you and maybe vice versa. Your father’s voice breaks you of your thoughts, “I must say, I’ve met a lot of people in my life but never anyone quite like that woman” (you’re telling me). “She says her name is Lady Dimitrescu-“, (the name immediately imprints in your mind- Dimitrescu), “and apparently her and her family live in the great castle up north but even more peculiar, she’s asked me for permission.” You can’t help but raise a curious eyebrow at him, “permission? Whatever could she ask you permission for? It is something to do with the shop?” Your father shakes his head, “no pup, not the shop, but permission to allow you to go live and work for her, at the castle, as her personal handmaiden.”


	2. Mothers and daughters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcina informs her daughters of a small update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the shorter update but I felt it was better to get this one out instead of having a super long one

“Even to be mortal, she’s quite a small creature”, Alcina says before taking a sip of her tea (her daughters taking note of the small grin forming behind the cup). The three women couldn’t help but exchange looks of confusion and intrigue. Finally, the fair-haired woman breaks the silence, “mother, I’m slightly confused in regard to this woman’s purpose. Is she to serve us all or perhaps is she simply a candidate you wish to draw out for your Sanguis Virginis? It has been some time since I’ve last killed.” She says with furrowed brows and a slight tilt to her head. Her crimson haired sister carefully takes a sip of her cup while the brunette’s eyes fall on her questioning sister (more curious of the blonde’s reaction). The matriarch first responds with a slight raise of her eyebrow as she tries to choose her words carefully, “no my pet, though I suppose it wouldn’t be an issue if she chooses to aid you with any of your…usual escapades. But I must assert that she won’t be a servant and no harm will come to her, have I made myself clear?” The brunette takes note of her sister’s small pout, after all these years still finding her sister’s juvenile personality quite amusing (we really should find her a toy before this woman arrives). “Is she aware of what we are, of what...you are?” The crimson sister asks while reaching for a sweet across the large rosewood table . 

“Hmm no, not yet. I believe it’s best I handle that situation with the ought most tact. Most mortals aren’t privy to our kind and even less take the discovery in stride”, she finishes her sentence with a “pity” under her breath, lost in thought for a few seconds. The sisters once again exchange looks. The women were no strangers to bringing home unsuspecting guests, some lasted longer than others, some served more carnal desires and others simply satiated the women’s hunger (at least temporarily). But to have their mother reveal to them they would have a new permanent guest with no designated purpose was not what any of them expected to hear over breakfast. 

The brunette knew better than to question their mother and instead decides only time will bring the answers she seeks, “So mother, when does this curious woman arrive?”, she asks while massaging her hand (strained from her last visitor. Quite a large man, so much flesh, perhaps she should have shared if her sister’s frenzied eyes were anything to go off of). A smile emerges from the woman at the head of the table as she takes in her daughters’ curious expressions, “I’m so glad you asked, pigeon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter might take a few days as I also have school (thanks for all the kind words guys!)


	3. Welcome to Castle Dimitrescu

As you look out the carriage your mind can’t help but wander back to your father. That day an enigmatic woman entered your shop, and everything changed. You remember your father’s hearty chuckle at the idea of anyone having any say over yourself, let alone him. He had raised a daughter on esoteric texts and ancient weapons, very few things got under your skin and yet, you couldn’t help the anxiety starting to bubble in your core the closer you got to the castle. 

A castle. Sure, you’ve read about many but actually seeing one in real life was a different story, actually being in one. Already from a distance the castle reflected its owner’s aesthetic: larger than life, imposing and mysterious to no end. You suddenly remember your father telling you Lady Dimitrescu lived with her family. Were her parents still alive? Did she have children? A husband?

Regardless of who lives with her, you’re sure it’ll be your duty to serve each and every one of them. Hopefully they’re as kind as Lady Dimitrescu (thinking of her immediately brings a smile to your face). Her warm laugh replays in your mind, with her statuesque physique equally imprinted. How could such a woman exist you wonder. Eyes that seem to pierce your soul, a smile that could light up a room, her ample ches- (oh my god, what are you doing?! This woman is now your employer, you cannot sit here and have lustful thoughts of her). You feel your face warm up as you try to come down from your fantasies. The carriage stops right as you try to compose yourself. Much like your interaction with its owner, the castle looms over you in every direction. As your eyes wander over the entirety of the impressive architecture you can’t help but do a quick double take at a specific tower. You could have sworn you just saw a face in one of the windows. Perhaps the days of travel are starting to take its toll (you can’t help but gently rub your eyes). 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“THAT is the girl mother has decided to house!?” the blonde asks with the slightest bit of venom in her voice. “I find her attractive. I can understand why mother has developed an infatuation on the tiny beast.” The brunette says matter of factly. The red head leans against a nearby wall, pondering (her sisters constant squabbles reminding her she was the eldest). Her sister responds with an annoyed scowl, “you can’t be seriously.” She’s answered with a nonchalant shrug, “not everyone can get aroused at the sight of carcasses-“ (her younger sister scoffs), “…and if mother wants this little beast as her new pet then so be it, it has little to do with us.” 

“I simply do not trust her.” The youngest vampire says with spite, crossing her arms. The eldest vampire finally breaks her silence but doesn’t move an inch, “you’re simply irritable because you haven’t killed anything within the last seventy-two hours.” The brunette continues on for her, “We already knew your withdrawal results in irritability, but paranoia is new. What do you fear exactly? That she’s secretly like us? Perhaps a werewolf? No wait, maybe she’s a succubus sent to drag mother into the very pits of hell!”, the vampire says mockingly while wildly gesturing her fingers. The red head immediately stops the blonde from lunging at the brunette with full force (the brunette quickly sticks her tongue out at the blonde while their sister isn’t looking). “Enough! It’s time we start heading out. You heard mother, she wants space to properly introduce the girl to the castle and time to prepare her for, well- us.” She meets the eyes of her youngest sister and they can’t help but soften a bit, “come now, there’s some hunters in a neighbouring village and I know you love slaughtering hunters.” The blonde lets out an exacerbated sigh but still follows her sisters out the west wing. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The carriage’s door seems to open by itself, as if by an invisible force. You could have sworn at the beginning of your trip you had a driver? You must have, right? (now you’re sure the trip is most definitely taking a toll on your senses) As you hop down from the carriage you’re immediately greeted by winter’s embrace (your legs feel weak). You can’t help but wrap your arms around yourself as harsh winds welcome you (your coat being of little help). You start making your way towards the castle’s large stone steps when its massive doors fly open, revealing a familiar figure in the doorway.

In a blink of an eye, Lady Dimitrescu is immediately by your side and placing a heavy fur throw over your shoulders (I must be exhausted, I’m clearly seeing things). You instantly feel warmer but part of you can’t help but wonder if it’s simply the result of being so close to her. “My dear, sweet girl, you must be absolutely fatigued. Come now, let’s get you inside.” But before you can even attempt to start walking, your body has already been lifted. You don’t even have time to process being carried as your senses are flooded with a familiar sweet scent. Once again, time seems to have skipped forward as you find yourself being effortlessly carried through the foyer. 

You’re finally overcome by fatigue as your world slowly turns black. The last image you see is Lady Dimitrescu looking down at you, her face riddled with concern. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Rays of sunlight sprinkle in through the curtains and you instinctively pull the blanket over your face. As you attempt to give into sleep once again, it takes you a few minutes to remember where exactly you are. You remove just enough of the blanket to allow your eyes to peek through. You’re in a room larger than most of the shops in your village. Just as you start to take in how decorative each inch of the room is you hear footsteps headed towards you. 

Lady Dimitrescu’s eyebrows go up for a split second as she acknowledges you. “Oh, thank heavens you’re awake”, she says while laying down a sterling silver tray to the side, topped with food and drink. It’s quite an image to wake up to, seeing this woman (sporting another beautiful dress) bringing YOU food in HER home. (how do you always look so beautiful?), her eyebrows raise in surprise but is quickly replaced by a cheeky smile, “years of practice, my dear and I suppose certain types of genetics can help.” For a few seconds you wonder if she’s a mind reader but quickly realize you actually said that thought out loud. You drag your palms down your face and sigh (praying for any god to strike you down then and there). You suddenly feel weight on the bed.

Alcina gently removes your hands from your face, she wears a warm smile. Her voice is soft, “If it’s any consolation, a woman never grows tired of getting compliments from someone equally as lovely.” Her eyes travel down of what she can see of you, with no shame attached. Her exquisite scent shrouds your consciousness once again. She slowly raises a hand before you, as if making sure you acknowledge she’s about to touch you again, giving you time to reject her touch (but you have no intention to do so). She places an ungloved hand against your forehead (you feel a small blush forming), “that trip took quite a lot out of you, my dear. I should have taken into account the effect it’d have. How do you feel?” 

Her hand gently moves from your forehead to your cheek. Clearly concerned as she softly caresses your face. There’s a burning sensation of where your flesh meets hers (but in a good way). You instinctively lean into her touch (as if it’s a touch you’ve known for years, perhaps somewhere within the realm of dreams). The shaky composure from your first interaction is now replaced with comfort, “I haven’t the slightest idea of why I was so tired, I surely didn’t make my way here on foot. I’ve also never been prone to fainting.” You say as if you were thinking out loud, pondering your unfamiliar fragility (perhaps with a slight air of defensiveness but not directed at her). You feel her index finger and thumb lightly tilt your chin up, having you meet her gaze. “Listen to me, my sweet, do not mistake what happened as weakness. Change is never easy, especially when you leave your life behind. Everything you held as mundane; all your comforts suddenly gone… I understand it all too well.” The woman says while looking away, she goes somewhere for a few seconds but quickly returns your gaze. 

“But these eyes that stare back at me do not speak weakness, no, I see fire. I see the smallest flame that hungers to grow…sometimes all it takes is but a small spark to ignite us.” You feel as if you could be engulfed by her gaze, as if it was a blackhole that could swallow you whole (you would happily accept such a fate). That’s when you notice her iris’ have turned slightly yellow. You feel yourself lean forward but she doesn’t move away (what are you doing?). You feel this magnetism towards her. There’s something about her you can’t seem to resist. As if she’s awakened this hunger in you. 

You’re just seconds away of having your lips meet hers when she suddenly pulls back. “Wait.” Her eyes dash around the room as if she’s heard something. She’s instantly on her feet, “something’s wrong.” She says in a low whisper. She immediately shields you with her body, still scanning the room. 

Suddenly you see a swarm of insects appear, as if out of thin air, revealing three young women. “Mother! They’re coming, there’s more than we thought!” One of the women cry out, clearly out of breath.


	4. Blood and Bullets

“How many?” The mistress of the castle asks directly with a cold tone (her eyes still shifting around the room). The blonde speaks first (well perhaps yells first), “IT WAS A REGULAR TAVERN, EVERYTHING WAS FINE AND THEN MULTIPLE SQUADS WALKED IN! IT’S NOT OUR FAU-“, the woman with deep red hair interrupts her, “it’s anywhere between 3-4 now.” A woman with rich brown hair elaborates further, “we killed off most of the first squad, but we still have quite a few headed our way, they’re coming in through the west wing.” The blonde’s golden eyes then fall onto you, full of frenzy (you feel a shiver down your spine).

You notice Lady Dimitrescu’s body tense up for a bit as she processes the information, only to relax as she speaks again, “Daniela, take her to your room.” Alcina addresses the blonde as she’s clearly formulating a strategy. “EXCUSE ME!? BUT MOTHER, I CAN FIGHT! THIS IS RI-“

“ **Daniela**.” The woman almost flinches at the sharp tone. “We will handle this. YOU will take her to your room and stay with her.” The tense energy melts away as the large woman turns back and meets your eyes. “Regardless of what you hear I need you to stay with Daniela. I promise I’ll come get you once it’s over.” She says while bending down next to the bed. She leans in, recreating your position from earlier but she instead places a gentle kiss to your forehead, “be safe.” She says so only you can hear, her voice soft and low. In your prereferral vision you see mixed reactions: disgust, intrigue and disinterest. Expressions that quickly change once their mother shifts her focus back onto them. Alcina speaks one last time, “Daniela, now.” Before you can protest you hear the angry blonde let out an annoyed growl as she easily picks you up. You catch a small glimpse of claws? Talons? Coming through Lady Dimitrescu’s hands as she heads to the west wing with the other two.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

You can’t help but feel a bit ill as you’re tossed onto the bed. But whether it’s because the weight of the situation was finally starting to sink in or because of the speed Daniela was able to carry you at, you weren’t sure yet. You feel like you’ve been locked inside a room with a wild animal as you watch the blonde pace back and forth. You finally notice the sickle that hangs off her hip.

“We need to go help them.” Daniela’s eyes shoot daggers at you as she hears your voice. “OH! Apologies! but did you assume I want to be here babysitting you!?” She says facetiously, her tone elevates as she continues, “but wait, how absent minded of me, perhaps the human is secretly skilled in killing hordes of vampire hunters! Well human, ARE YOU!? (vampire. It’s probably best we put a pin in that and revisit it later).

You only now can finally have a good look at Daniela’s overall appearance, between the drawn sigil on her forehead, to her jewelry, outfit and weapon of choice- you can’t help but assume shock put a lapse in your judgement (shock yes….most definitely not lust. No.) “I should have known…I’ll put a pin in that too.” You say while pinching the bridge of your nose, eyes closed while letting out a small sigh. “What are you talking about?” Daniela responses, clearly confused and irritated. “Never mind that, we need to figure out how we can help your family.” You’re tired of feeling helpless.

She narrows her eyes at you, full of suspicion, “why would you want to help us? Why would a handmaiden possibly risk her life for a family she’s just met?” Her question puts weight on your shoulders. “I need to make sure she’s safe, okay!” You say without thinking. Daniela’s eyebrows shoot up but quickly furrow again, “humans aren’t the kind to risk with no reward. Humans instead will do whatever it takes for their own gain, even if it means soiling their own kind.” Her voice lowers at the end as she looks away. (I’m starting to run out of pins here) You hesitantly move to touch her shoulder (hoping to comfort whatever dark memory she just accessed) but then decide against it. You speak softly but as direct as you can, “you’re right Daniela – (she turns back to acknowledge you, a softened yet look of confusion in her eyes) people can be quite cruel but if you let me, I DO want to help you and your family.” You start looking around the room, “….do you by chance have any weapons in here?” She scoffs and points to a large wooden hope chest at the end of her bed.

Your collector’s heart flutters at the various weapons. Nothing rare per say but they all seem to fit Daniela’s more occult aesthetic. Most of them, stained with maroon. You can’t help but release a small gulp at the thought of those who have been on the receiving end of Daniela, let alone Daniela with these “tools”. You notice a small hand crossbow (finally, something I’m comfortable with). You attach it to the back of your belt (if that sickle is anything to go by, I doubt she’ll miss this). (We can’t run in there without a plan). You suddenly hear your father’s voice when he first tried to teach you how to hunt.

_You were frustrated at having to use a smaller weapon since the rifle was just a bit too heavy for you. You remember his patient smile, “there’s no shame in having to tackle a problem differently than everyone else, pup. Believe me, I know.” He says with a toothy grin while tapping the brace around his leg. “Sometimes it can be aggravating, but sometimes all that creative thinking can help us get the jump on our enemies, on our problems – and really give it a good scare.” He hands you a bow and some arrows. “You’re not weaker than anyone else, you simply have to learn how to use your skillset versus trying to fit into someone else’s.” He lovingly ruffles your hair and you both spend the rest of the afternoon trying to shoot at haystack targets._

(Okay, what do we have, what can we use?) You close your eyes and rub your temple as you try to think. Lady Dimitrescu invades your thoughts and suddenly you have it. Your eyes snap open, “Daniela, I need all the perfume you have, and do you have cleaning supplies nearby?” Daniela raises an intrigued eyebrow at you, “do you actually have a plan?” She asks incredulously, “I think so, if not, we’re still going to need to be prepared.” (let’s hope it doesn’t come to that). She actually listens as you explain your strategies. (She must be more scared than I thought).

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

You can’t help but feel a bit dizzy as Daniela puts you down (I don’t think I’ll ever get used to moving at such a speed). The screams and sounds of violence tip Daniela off, it seems everyone ended up in the ballroom within this wing. As you both crouch on one of the balconies overhanging above, you notice how both hunter and vampire are equally exhausted and wounded. Your eye falls onto Lady Dimitrescu, her beautiful dress is now riddled with bullet holes and blood. She’s slightly out of breath as she has hunters from all sides trying everything to wear her down. Even in battle she is swift and elegant and yet executes deadly blows. You take a deep breath in and slowly exhale. “This better work, human”, Daniela says while revealing her fanged teeth. “let’s try my approach first and if that fails, well, it’ll then be in the hands of the gods.” You say while slightly chewing your lip. “Blast the gods, when have they ever helped anyone?”, Daniela starts moving into position and you follow suit. (3……..2……..1)

“WAIT- STOP!”, you yell, loud enough that all of the room’s eyes fall onto you, immediately stopping the battle from all sides. From the perspective of the spectators, they see a small girl being held by a vampire, holding a sickle to her neck, ready to strike at any moment. Daniela starts, “I can’t believe I almost missed out on this little gathering. Truly, was no one able to invite me? Pity.(dead silence) But I think it’s time for all of the little humans to go home now. Don’t you, my pet?” She smiles down at you as you pretend to struggle (not much pretending, her grip is visceral, she’s clearly on edge and ready to strike at a moment’s notice). The air is tense.

Your eyes lock onto Lady Dimitrescus. “Well, at least it looks like that pet of yours isn’t a coward, mother” her brown-haired child says with amusement in her voice. “Unfortunately, she doesn’t seem to have much self-preservation.” Her crimson haired sister deadpans. Alcina’s eyes never leave yours. She tries to keep a neutral expression, but something peeks through, a mixture of shock, concern and perhaps a bit of rage. Daniela is losing patience, “I’ll make this simple for you, if you all leave this instant then I’ll spare this pathetic – (I don’t remember that being rehearsed) …girl’s life. It doesn’t take much for you to play along, “please, I just want to go home and see my father again- I was tricked into coming here”, you quickly throw a wink at Lady Dimitrescu, hoping she’ll understand that the only real thing in this situation is the weapon against your jugular. Daniela pulls your head back by your hair, sickle even closer, you wince in pain. “So, what will it be, humans? Or should I do a virgin sacrifice before you very eyes?” (she’s having a bit too much fun with these theatrics).

The remaining men start looking at each other and around the room. Everyone is clearly fatigued. “Why should we care about a woman we’ve never met!?” comes a voice only to be interrupted by another, “Christ Philips! You have a daughter! Are we really going to sit here and allow an innocent girl be thrown into this?” You try to use this to your advantage, “please. I don’t want these women to corrupt me...”, you can feel Daniela roll her eyes. You decide to play on their fears, “these vampires, these woman….they use my body however they like…”, you say with an air of disgust and defeat.

The brunette and redhead immediately turn their heads towards their mother in sync (one coquettish and the other surprised) . The matriarch fights off a blush and avoids their gaze (okay maybe I have one more pin to spare). “I already lost Andrew, I want to be alive to tell his family- I owe him that”, says one of the men already faltering.

“I say we kill these bitches here and now, then we won’t have to worry about being killed in our sleep tonight”, says a voice angerly - “If we even make it that far”, a man responds under his breath.

“We’ve already lost so many men, we need to regroup-“, a voice in the back says only to be interrupted. “How can we guarantee they won’t kill us immediately, let alone keep their word”, a larger hunter asks. Lady Dimitrescu takes it upon herself to answer, “I am the lady of this castle, I can assure you no harm will come to the girl…..nor you if you leave my home. Let me remind you that you are in no position to negotiate and I am surely in no position to entertain anything less.” She says while extending her claws menacingly, her eyes wondering across the room. The men’s attention is once again grabbed by Daniela’s voice, “so, boys, what will it be?” You look around the room and flash them pleading eyes. A genuine plea as you hope to not have to use the homemade Molotov cocktails lined up at your feet. The Molotov’s are hidden to those below but within reach at a moment’s notice (please, leave, go home to your families). You could hear a pin drop within the giant room.

The men then start to talk amongst themselves. They seem to be coming to a decision when the man called “Philips” from earlier seems to snap, “I for one will NOT be making deals with any vampires! And the safest way to make sure they don’t corrupt this girl is by making sure they DROP DEAD!” he immediately goes for his gun, his sights set on lady Dimitrescu. Your body moves by itself. Before he can register what’s happened, Philips has an arrow in his shoulder (a flesh wound but a wound none the less). “I’ve already been corrupted. Now. Get. Out.”, you speak as if possessed by some entity, making no effort to hide the crossbow in your hand. Some of the men have their mouth agape at the surrealism of the situation. Philips starts yelling in pain and anger. There is a sudden chill in the air.

You hear several profanities and exclaims of fear as the men start to retreat into a door leading to the courtyard. Philips eyes meet yours for a few seconds, “I promise I’ll be back for you; I don’t know how these wretched women corrupted you but I promise I’ll come back and save you.” He says to himself, determined and his mind made up. The last thing you see is him wiping some blood from his face before being dragged off by one of him comrades. You feel yourself heavily breathing, as if returning to yourself (I feel exhausted). What you didn’t notice was it wasn’t just the shift in the situation that seemed to scare off the hunters but also the addition of your own eyes turning bright red until they finally left.

Once again, Alcina’s children look back at her but this time with less amusement, “well mother, it seems things just got more interesting.” Alcina’s eyes are locked on yours, they’re filled with astonishment and something else you can’t pinpoint.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The sun has finally set and the rest of the Dimitrescu family have each retreated to their rooms for the night. Each with their own process and forms of self-care to help them unwind after the day’s events. The lady of the castle has retreated to her own room and you’ve accompanied her.

Your eyes narrow as they focus on the bullets lodged in the matriarch’s body. “Apologies but this may sting”, you say as you angle the forceps. Alcina lets out a small chuckle at your earnest nature, “I assure you I have faced much worst, my dear, though I do appreciate the warning”, she doesn’t react when you pull out an intact bullet from her shoulder (you gently drop it in a metal basin on the vanity set to her right). You feel your face heat up a bit when you realize you have to lean in closer to her to reach the bullet holes. Even sitting down she’s still a bit taller than you. The air feels heavy but it’s not uncomfortable.

“I see you’re taking your duties in stride”, she says lightly. You can’t help but smirk at her joke, “well, what kind of handmaiden would I be if I allowed the lady of the castle to bleed out?” She responds with a warm chuckle (I love making you laugh), “I suppose that wouldn’t be the most beneficial outcome, now would it.” You feel bold enough to continue, “although, I don’t remember anything of this being part of the job description….perhaps I should ask for a raise…” You actively try to avoid her gaze as you remove another bullet. “Oh?” She decides to play along. “Indeed, not getting killed by Daniela alone I feel should earn me a few coins.” You jest while looking up at her. She meets your gaze, filled with warmth but still raises an eyebrow, “well, as your employer I suppose I can agree with you there…hmmm”, she says with an air of faux superiority. She gently taps her chin in thought, “..I’m sure I can come up with a few ways to…repay you”, she says coyly as her eyes meet yours (you can’t help but gulp at the intention). It doesn’t help that you’re trying to remove a bullet not too far from the middle of her chest.

Your voice can’t help but crack as you attempt to respond (please say something mature and suave, I beg you), “I-I- I’m sorry about your dress, Lady Dimitrescu” (I suppose that’s better than fainting). “Alcina.” You can’t help but meet her eyes when you hear your voice, she repeats herself, “my name is Alcina, feel free to call me by my first name, if you wish.” (Alcina. Alcina Dimitrescu. Lady of castle Dimitrescu). You nod a few times as you process the information. She gently places her hand on your cheek, “please look at me, my sweet”, you look up and see somber eyes matched with a weak smile. You cover her hand with yours.

Her voice is soft, “my dear, please believe me when I say I am beyond grateful for how you helped my family today, how you helped me- (without thinking, you gently start to rub her hand with your thumb)…As much as it pains me to say this, I simply couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t offer you an opportunity to leave now, if you wish. I understand it was selfish of me to not reveal everything about my life, about…me-“, you notice her eyes are holding back tears. She lets out a soft gasp as she feels you gently wiping a forming tear.

You meet her teary eyes (they’re filled with surprise), “I’m not going anywhere, Alcina.” You say affectionately as you cradle her face. You continue on, “your life doesn’t scare me, perhaps more of a warning would have been appreciated but now that I’m here, I’m here. I’m not leaving you.” You finish your sentence off with a whisper as you bring her face to meet yours and your lips finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be more tender moments and interactions moving forward and *cough* perhaps more


	5. Evening Rituals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes:  
> -Alcina's thoughts will now be depicted in between [ thought ]  
> -MCs thoughts will stay depicted in between ( thought )  
> -I've decided to give the other sisters names just to make it a bit easier to write and understand: redhead = "Alessia"  
> brunette = "Lena"

It takes Alcina a few seconds to register what’s happening but once she does she gently kisses you back. Her hands slowly make their way to your shoulders as you softly explore each other. Reality as you know it melts away and is instead replaced by an existence you both weave through your affections. Your hands travel down her body, your touch is hesitant and yet desperate ( _I want to feel nothing but you_ ). You hear her softly gasp against you as she feels your hunger increase.

You’re unfortunately forced to pull away for air (you’re still not sure how different her body is in comparison to your mortal one). You both seem to be catching your breath, eyes darker with an air of frenzy to them. For the first time in your life, you truly feel **want**. Your eyes must give you away as she quickly lifts you into her lap. You both crash your lips together once again, falling back into your hypnotic daze. She runs her hands through your hair, and you respond by putting your arms around her neck, pulling her closer ( _I want to be engulfed by your presence_ ).

There it is again, that fire she spoke about earlier. You feel it resurface as you decide to gently bite her lip and you hear her whimper, electricity sparks within your core in reaction to it. This time she chooses to gently pull away from you. Eyes golden and full of desire. Little do you know that she’s looking into red eyes that crave her back [ _there will other times for us to openly discuss our true natures but right now…._ ].

Alcina can’t help but smile as she notices her lipstick smeared across your mouth, reminiscent of a certain performer, the sight warms her heart [ _what a mess I’ve made of you, my little human_ ]. Reason slowly starts to come back to you as you hear her voice, “well, I must admit my sweet, I’ve never had a handmaiden _quite_ like yourself”, she says with a shaky laugh. A blush covers your face as your daring energy seems dissipate while being directly under her gaze.

You look down and see the various bullet holes throughout her body. Without thinking your hand goes to feel one. She matches your look of sadness with one of tenderness, “don’t worry, I promise you these will heal by morning.” She takes your hand and places a kiss to your knuckles. You can’t help but be in awe of this woman. Seemingly wounded from head to toe and yet, here she sits feeling the need to console **you**. Her beautiful dress is tattered.

“We should get you out of that dress”, you say without thinking.

Her smile is accompanied by a flirtatious eyebrow, “my, my, I see we’re still eager then”, she teases.

“I m-meant perhaps we should prepare you for the evening, you’ve dealt with a lot today”, you say in a panic. Your mind echoes “a lot” as you gently circle another bullet hole. (You won’t allow anyone to ever get this close again, not if you have anything to say about it). She smiles at your anxious energy and decides not to tease further.

“You’re right. It’s been quite a day…exhausting and _enthralling_ ”, she purrs while looking you up and down. ( _Good god, I’m still sitting in her lap_ ). You attempt to get down when she immediately picks you and stands up in a fluid motion. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you there in one piece”, she whispers lightly against your ear. You don’t mind her reminding you who the lady of the castle is. You attempt to look away as you feel your face start redden once again.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Unsurprisingly, Alcina attempts to start drawing you a bath, you immediately stop the idea then and there.

“Oh no, _I’m_ the handmaiden and well, I should be drawing YOU (you point in her direction), the lady of the castle, a bath. Plus, I was trained to prioritize those who have been shot multiple times in one sitting.” You tease while taking in the elongated tub (like most things in the castle, the tub must be custom made for Alcina and her family members).

The vampire can’t help but roll her eyes at your exaggerated statement (though she does while fighting back a smile). “Very well.” She concedes and starts removing her hat and the various pins within her hair (carefully placing them in a nearby pile), allowing it to unravel to its natural length. You stand a bit starstruck (hands clasped together as if you held something in them) of how this woman seems to get more beautiful the longer you’re in her vicinity. She catches your admiration.

“Is there something on my face? (her hands explore her cheeks) Hmm, that’s actually a bit of a redundant question isn’t it? I must look worst for ware.” Her tone light with a weak smile, hoping it will hide her insecurities.

“I truly don’t believe it’s possible for you to look anything but perfect.” You respond genuinely but look away, while scratching the back of your head (nervous she may find your honesty juvenile). In reality, you notice pink starting to paint her cheeks as she warmly smiles while removing her jewelry.

With the tub now filled with warm water you quickly realize you’ve never had to prepare a bath before, at least not to the caliber Alcina is probably used to. You turn and raise your eyebrow at the diverse arrangement of scents and liquids on a nearby cabinet. None of them unfortunately written in your language.

You haven’t the slightest idea of which of the various scents you should use, how much and in what order. You hold a closed fist to your mouth, eyes narrowed as you ponder ( ** _clearly_** _this single decision could change the narrative of my life as I know…may the gods smile on me_ ). You don’t notice Alcina holding in her laughter behind you, amused at how focused you are at the abundance of products. ( _ah father, you taught me how to properly skin a fresh kill but not how to prepare a bath for a vampire with rich taste_ ).

“OH.” Finally, you slam a fist against an open palm as you decide on your best course of action.

You open each of the decorative bottles and choose to add a small dab of whatever scent appeals to your senses. Eventually, you find a balance that’s quite pleasant _(if I do say so myself_ ). You can’t help but feel a foolish sense of accomplishment fill you despite essentially putting a bunch of fruity scents into a tub of water [ _this little beast will be the end of me, look at that face – as if childhood wonder never left her_ ]. Alcina thinks as she watches you from the corner of her eyes, mostly engrossed with removing her makeup. But the vampire holds her tongue as she quickly realizes you may have mixed in shampoo and body wash into the water, but she wasn’t going to be the one taking away that look of pride within your eyes any time soon.

You immediately start mixing the water, bubbles start to form as a delightful scent fills the air. A large grin emerges on your face as you can’t help but feel a bit of giddiness at the sight of the bubbles overshadowing the water. A smile from the past flashes in your mind, a smile you once associated with baths and childhood. As you shake away the memory her voice breaks you from your thoughts.

“Oh, if it’s not too much trouble…” You turn back towards her and she’s looking at you from over her shoulder, “would you help unbutton me, dear”, you can’t help but wonder how a request can sound both suggestive and clinical at the same time. You quickly realize you aren’t the only one contemplating innuendos, Alcina’s eyes hide the smallest glint of something – could she be nervous? You give her a determined brisk nod.

She slightly bends down, making it easier for you to reach (still only possible if you stand on your toes). Something sparks through your body at the image of this woman lowering herself before you (you quickly wave away your lecherous thoughts). You gently rest your elbows against her back as you start undoing her dress. Each button released reveals more of her bare back to your gaze. Your feel a tinge of warmth in your cheeks but you choose to ignore it, determined to stay on task ( _It’s clear you must be the one always taking care of everyone. Your daughters may have only survived as long as did today because you were there. It must be exhausting carrying the weight of others on your shoulders. Well, if you let me, I want to be the one who helps carry some of that weight for you_ ). Somehow the sensation of undoing each button bizarrely feels more intimate than your interaction from earlier.

You both catch the outfit from slipping off her shoulders. An unspoken effort suggestive of partnership and domesticity. “Thank you”, she says warmly while turning her gaze back to you. A few seconds pass before you realize she may be waiting or deciding where to go from here.

“Oh, um- let me just”, you ramble as you decide to turn around and give her privacy to enter the tub away from your eyes.

You hear her enter the water with a warm chuckle, “oh it’s quite alright. I just wasn’t sure if _you_ felt comfortable, dear. I understand my family and I are much more comfortable with nudity than most. There are days where we simply do **not** have the patience for clothing.” You attempt to put a pin in that image but instead your mind immediately fills with static ( _d-did she do that on purpose?_ ).

You immediately decide, yes, yes she did, if the look of satisfaction across her face in response to your blush is anything to go off of, only to then have the mountain of bubbles overflowing from the tub quickly capture your attention.

“I must say, I’ve never had a bath quite like this, but I do find it extremely pleasant.” She says giggling as she notices your agape mouth ( _I worried about her being overwhelmed by hunters but here I sit almost smothering her with fancy scented bubbles_ ). You compose yourself enough to reach towards what you assume is shampoo only for her long arms to hand you the correct bottle.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

You gently start lathering her hair and she relaxes into your touch; a small sound of pleasure escapes her. As you stand over her you can’t help but notice her exposed neckline. You gulp as you imagine peppering small kisses down it, reliving her soft moans from earlier. A few moments later she addresses you.

“you’ve had quite the day as well, haven’t you”, her voice relaxed, her eyes closed.

“I can’t help but feel it pales in comparison to everything you dealt with. May I ask you…are days like this common?” You can’t help but pry, both for her sake and yours. Her eyes slowly open up at the question, she stares at the ceiling as she speaks.

“Hmm, well, I suppose I wouldn’t say they are uncommon, but my sense of time is a bit different from yours. By now it simply seems like an unfortunate nuisance that comes with this lifestyle.”, she says nonchalantly but continues, her tone suddenly turned serious.

“I won’t allow anyone to take my children from me (you notice tension in her jaw). Family isn’t just a word for us, it’s how we survive. Whether we are or not, we will always be viewed as monsters. Creatures that humanity must stop for the sake of their own livelihoods. Even if sometimes they’re the ones who lead their offspring towards us. Even if we’re the ones who sometimes come offering them a second chance at life, a life free of the shackles placed on them as children. We will always be the monsters in their cautionary tales….little do their children know that the monsters they _should_ fear, look and live identically to them.” Her voice is sombre with a hint of bitterness. Eyes still absorbed to the ceiling.

“Alcina, come back to me.” You say softly. She leans forward a bit and turns her head towards you [ _you said my name. It sounds beautiful on your tongue_ ].

“They won’t take them. I promise I’ll do everything in my power to make sure your daughters (and you) are safe. I’m not much compared to you all-“ She gently moves a strand of hair to sit behind your ear, making it easier for you to see as your hands are currently occupied. She wears anticipation and affectionate on her face.

“…but I’m going to start training. My father knows someone who can teach me how to properly fight and defend-“

“You don’t have to do that, my sweet” she interrupts you with a low, soft whisper. Eyes filled with reverence as she caresses your face.

“But I want to. I want to protect you all. I want to become stronger, so you don’t have to do this by yourself anymore.” You say a bit too passionately.

At first, she’s clearly taken aback by your statement, but her expression quickly softens, “what have I done to deserve you? What could I have possibly done?” She says as she searches for the answer within your eyes , her hands gently clasp around your face. You can’t help but tilt your head in confusion to her statement [ _how can someone replicate a puppy so easily_ ].

“I’m going to become stronger. I’m going to become..maybe like a kni-“, your earnest sentence is interrupted by her gently squeezing your face between her hands [ _what an adorable and soft face you have_ ]. She wears a look of giddiness as if she has seen something cute. Eyes filled with wonder.

You attempt to continue your speech as she continues playing around with your face, “…Alcina…I’m trying to be serious-“, you say, sounding somewhat distorted as she’s clearly enjoying how many ridiculous expressions she can create with your face. You can’t help but pout which only seems to bring her more joy ( _well if I can bring a smile to her face then I suppose this isn’t the worst…so much for coming off as a valiant knight_ ).

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

You both retreat back to her room for the night, the day’s heaviness finally scrubbed off.

You can’t help but feel a bit exposed as you step from behind the divider. She’s given you one of her daughter’s nightgowns; a sheer black gown that leaves little to the imagination in between it’s intricate lacing.

Alcina eyes travel up and down your body, a look of desire behind them. Finally, she coughs to herself and speaks as she notices your awkward energy, “apologies, Lena is the closest to your size, but I understand if your styles differ. We can go shopping for you first thing in the morning.”

“I’m still quite appreciative of Lena allowing me to borrow it…” you voice gets stuck in your throat as you take in the vampire’s nightwear. She wears a satin white gown, held together by thin strips while wearing a sheer lace robe over it. She notices you ogling, “…has anything caught your eye, dear?” She asks with a sultry tone.

Images of her lips crashing against yours quickly invade your mind (you feel your core pulse). You close your eyes and take a deep breath, “You act as if you’re not used to encountering wandering eyes.” You say as you exhale ( _well that came out more confidently that I’m used to_ ). The lady of the castle agrees as she responds with narrowing eyes and an amorous smile. She looks you up and down again while gently rubbing her thumb over her bottom lip, finally she starts to stand. She accentuates her hips provocatively with every step she takes, slowly making her way towards you. You can’t help but feel like she’s challenging you, seeing who will crack first (you gulp).

“Well, well. The little beast is simply _filled_ with compliments tonight, _aren’t you_.” Her voice is low and suggestive as she tilts her head. You try to play along with her game, attempting to keep your composure as she towers over you. Both of you are but a breath apart (another gulp).

“Perhaps I am…. I simply can’t help myself. And perhaps,… I blame you for that…”, your eyes lock onto hers.

She quickly licks her lips, “Oh? It seems you have more to say, care to elaborate?” She drawls out. There’s that fire again.

You decide to sit down on the large bed, she follows your lead. “perhaps I simply can’t control myself around women with such dazzling features (you see something behind her eyes). Women that force fantasies of carnal delights into my mind (you see confidence slowly faltering). Women who can command a room like no other one minute and quickly soften behind closed doors the next (she’s leaning forward…you reciprocate). Women that spark something deep within me, a spark I hope to spre-“, your speech is interrupted by her lips. Once again, it feels as if only you and she exist within the world.

You gently lead her down onto the bed. Your arms wrap around her as the vampire hangs above you. If this is the monster they speak of in cautionary tales then you have failed your kind. You have failed all that is sacred and given into the shadows.

But you know this simply can’t be true. They spoke of finding truth within your Sunday sermons, a truth they told you would free you. But never did you find the truth they spoke off- no gods were found. But here, against her lips, in between her soft gasps you find eternal truth. You cradle her face in your arms and allow yourself to be absorbed by the connection you feel.

There is an unspoken agreement between you both, you won’t be going further than this tonight and yet, it already consumes you. At the very least, it reminds you that you now have something to fight for, something to cherish and care about. As you feel a familiar flame awaken deep within, you can’t help but realize perhaps you both aren’t so different, perhaps you both house beasts looking for salivation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a few updates:  
> -apologies if this chapter isn't great, I'm currently dealing with some health stuff while also going through school  
> -writing this has truly brought me a sense of happiness I haven't felt in a while  
> -I'm beyond grateful for how kind and supportive everyone has been (it's been overwhelming in a good way)  
> -I've made a blog where I'll be fleshing out these characters, oc stuff, ideas, prompts etc. on Tumblr @demonsouledlite - feel free to contact me there if you wanna chat, leave suggestions, questions, etc.  
> -I hope you're all staying safe and once again thank you for your kindness


	6. Sunday Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for this eh chapter.

Lena places a plate down in front of her sister onto the large dining table, Alessia takes a few seconds to finish her chapter before thanking her. The younger woman happily breaks the silence.

“We are truly blessed my dear sister, and do you know why?” Lena asks with a jovial tone while sitting across from the redhead. Her sister simply raises an eyebrow at her from behind her book.

Lena makes an exaggerated gesture, as if reflecting on space while responding, “Why, simply look around you.” Alessia humours the girl by looking around the dining room but finds nothing noteworthy of such energy. She gives her sister a questioning look (one that many could mistake for annoyance).

“Well, for starters – only you and I are here this morning (she says while pointing her finger between them). It seems dear Daniela didn’t come home last night. Which we both know is quite odd considering her hunting trips tend to be short (her tone goes higher)…which means…”, mischief fills Lena’s eyes as she slyly leans forward (as if to repeat a secret), her sister reciprocates the action but with much less enthusiasm.

“It doesn’t mean anything. A myriad of things could have happened, Daniela has always been impulsive and one to act on instinct. Perhaps she simply extended her usual amount of kills, she was quite… _wound up_ so to speak after yesterday’s events.” The redhead says casually, quick to denounce the brunette’s need to pursue dramatics over reality (finally, she places her book down and moves it to the side).

“UGH-You’re no fun, I haven’t the slightest clue as to how we’re related.” The girl huffs while deflating back into her chair and crossing her arms, a sour look emerges onto her face (wishing her sister could appreciate gossip just for once).

The redhead lightly rolls her eyes before answering, “well, it could perhaps be because… we’re not.” She willingly takes her sister’s bait, knowing it’ll raise her spirits ( _It’s only fair, she **did** cook today_). Finally, she starts eating the food before her and a look of satisfaction immediately covers her face as her tastebuds rejoice. She uses her hand to cover her mouth as she savors every bite ( _mmm_ _her use of spices is quite impressive_ ).

“Oh right (she rests a finger against her temple), I suppose we’re not (she speaks while starting to lightly shake her head). How _do_ I always forget, silly me” The younger woman quips.

She looks away from the woman across from her as she tries to hide the amusement in her eyes, clearly satisfied with her humorous “slip-up”. She suddenly feels rejuvenated again.

Lena returns her gaze to her sister (Alessia mentally prepares herself as she notices her spark return). She gently places a hand down onto the table, splaying her fingers apart as she leans in again, “I suppose we’ll just have to wait for Daniela to come back to receive any update then…..now mother and her little pet (she looks around before continuing), well, I suppose you could say I helped give them(she almost ends off with a whisper)….a playful push last night.” The woman says vaguely yet with pride in her tone. Lena lightly starts tapping her fingers in excitement as she waits for her sister to ask her to elaborate further.

Her sister finishes chewing another morsel before addressing her, “and how exactly did you do that?” ( _more importantly, what could you have done without mother noticing?)_

“Well, you see, the poor little human didn’t have a gown to her name so mother asked me for one of mine and well, I COULD have given her one of my plainer options but where’s the fun in that?” The brunette says while shrugging her shoulders, tone full of giddiness.

The animated vampire continues, “No. I thought it’d be best to give her the sheerest one I had of course; material fine but soft and covered with intricate lacing.” The girl says clearly pleased with her actions.

“Are you trying to tell me, mother, OUR mother, didn’t notice you handing her an outfit reminiscent of tissue paper? The redhead questions while resting her head against a hand while the other lightly taps the table.

“If she did, she did not comment on it. All I can say is she seemed to be in _quite_ the hurry to return back to her room though - almost rushed really. But who could blame her (she shrugs her shoulders again), who wouldn’t jump at the opportunity of seeing their companion wrapped up like a gift in such an ensemble? I’d let my dear, Zhera, borrow it but unfortunately the broad shoulders and rippling muscles say otherwise.” The woman says with a faux sigh, hiding the thought of always preferring her beloved free of clothing.

The redhead instantly imagines her own lover within the outfit and slightly coughs, attempting to fight back the warmth she feels in her cheeks, “well, I suppose if mother is happy. Things have not been easy for her the past decade. That being said, we’ll still need to keep an eye on… the human? That change in physicality will need to be addressed sooner rather than later. Though something tells me she’s not even aware of her own true nature.” Alessia says methodically but with no judgement to be found in her voice.

As the two continue their chat they hear the opening of a nearby door, announcing the arrival of their youngest sister.

The blonde carries a pan full of food into the dining room (deeming it an acceptable plate as any). Silence fills the space as the other two carefully observe her. Finally, the blonde sits down and reacts to her sisters’ stares.

“What.” She snaps.

“My, my (the younger woman immediately rolls her eyes at her sister’s suggestive tone). Someone is arriving home much later than usual. Tell us, sister- did you catch anything _fun_ last night? Anything that say…stimulated your senses?” The brunette says with a smirk while locking onto the blonde. Alessia simply waits to see how Daniela will respond.

The blonde looks a bit taken aback for a second before narrowing her eyes, “none of your business.” She grits through her teeth as she shoves a strip of ham into her mouth.

This response only seems to fuel her sister. Eyes become blown out, an image similar to a cat ready to bounce

Alessia pops a strawberry into her mouth, patiently waiting for the bomb about to go off (as it often did).

Finally, Lena’s eyes zero in on a small bruise-like mark on Daniela as she goes to scratch her neck ( _I have you now, dear sister_ ). The brunette pushes her excitement down, smirk gone as she hopes to avoid suspicion under the blonde’s guarded gaze. She may have been able to hide from Daniela, but her eldest sister caught the spark that flashed across her eyes from her sudden discovery. Alessia’s strength lies in details, details most missed or never knew existed in the first place.

Lena begins her attempt to crack her sister, “I can’t help but find it truly bizarre, Alessia (all eyes fall on the brunette). Normally by now our dear little sister would have chugged the body of some unfortunate creature onto the table, already gloating about her incomparable hunting skills, sickle in hand- preparing to drain the sweet crimson liquid we crave…”

Daniela loudly chews as she stuffs toast into mouth, followed by downing her drink quickly. She holds a visceral grip on her fork as she allows the brunette to continue. The redhead’s eyes then notice the blonde’s sickle is clean – no splashes of fresh red to be found ( _perhaps Lena’s theory holds more water than I originally thought_ ).

Lena continues, “but now it all makes sense. Cleary, she found herself in company of someone of our kind…I mean…if that **bite** (she dramatically turns towards the blonde) on her neck is anything to go off of…” The woman says as her eyes lock onto her sister’s face, the blonde quickly turns tomato red. But whether her face is flush from rage or from bashfulness, Alessia can’t quite tell yet, perhaps a bit of both.

Silence fills the air as middle and eldest sister wait for the youngest to react. After a few seconds the blonde responds uncharacteristically. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath in and starts loudly tapping a finger against the wooden table as she exhales. Lena feels the slightest hint of anxiety bubble in her as the aggressive taps seem to get louder and louder. Alessia’s eyes keep looking back and forth between the blonde and brunette. The redhead can’t help but feel this lack of a response is the most unnerving the blonde has been in quite some time.

[tap, tap, tap, Tap, Tap, TAP, TAP, Tap, Tap, tap, tap]

Finally, the taps get quieter until they suddenly stop. The blonde’s eyes snap open. The last thing Lena sees is bloodthirst flash over Daniela’s gaze before her sister lunges at her from across the table.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Your eyes softly flutter open as rays of sunlight brighten the room. Normally, you would rise with the sun but not today, not when you notice the woman who slumbers across from you ( _a good morning indeed_ ). A smile forms on your face as you take in her sleeping state. Somehow even as she sleeps, she’s radiant, reminiscent of a marble statue. Her hair gently drapes her face and yet, as if arranged by an artist, not a single strand out of place. Your eyes can’t help but linger on her lips, you hear them call to you (asking you to cherish them once again).

Your eyes travel down her neck. You gulp as you remember how her whines filled your senses as you kissed down it. Memories of her hands rushing through your hair as you continued to kiss down her clavicle flood your mind. At some point it became difficult to distinguish reality from Alcina. Hopefully one day reality will submit to Alcina as you have to her.

Your gaze then falls onto her chest. Once again, the gown hides little against her voluptuous frame. You’re a bit embarrassed at the warmth filling your cheeks as you overtly stare at her cleavage. You can’t help but wonder if they’re as soft as they look…. ( _you’re the only one who has ever sparked such hunger within me._ )

“You’re quite the voyeur, aren’t my sweet. ” her tone is heavy with sleep as a small grin starts to form on her face, her eyes still shut. Despite this, she easily feels your look of shock fall onto her, eyes bulging from your skull, mouth agape. She can’t help but slightly giggle at what she imagines is a floundering red face.

The vampire continues, “though it would be quite hypocritical of me to act as if I don’t love observing you as well. The world can’t help but seem… _brighter_ (she opens her brilliant eyes, and they meet yours) since the day I entered your shop.” She wears a warm smile [ _you’re still here. After everything….you’re still here.],_ tenderness fills her.

You scooch closer to her, you both lie on your side, face to face (only a breath away). The distance sparks boldness within you as you address her, “you’ve only just woken up and already your tongue drips honey….” Your voice is low and full of want.

[ _still hungry I see.]_

Her eyes fill with awe and lust at your statement and you quickly feel your daring energy disappear as her gaze makes your head swim.

“……….. d-did you rest well?” You’re close enough to smell Alcina, the real Alcina.

“I did, thank you for asking. Though I must admit, it took me a bit of time to (her eyes avoid your gaze)….relax before I could actually give into sleep.” She says while clearing her throat at the implication [ _I yearn for the day when we both decide to no longer hold back._ ].

“Sincerely? Well, I’m glad it wasn’t just me then.” You respond with a sweet smile. You suddenly notice she was correct; her bullet holes have completely healed. Her skin, a blank canvas once again…except for a few of your own marks (you feel anxiety within the pit of your stomach). You reach out and gently examine one of the marks, you feel her slightly shudder under the light sensation. “It looks like I lost a bit of control last night. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to leave you marked.” You say slightly unfocused as self-conscious thoughts fill your mind ( _a woman of her status probably doesn’t want to have to address wearing love bites like some adolescent…_ ).

Her hand covers yours and she looks directly into your eyes, “you speak as if I didn’t happily accept your embrace, as if I wouldn’t happily allow you to mark me more [ _please mark me more_ ]. Though I can already see Lena’s face once she sees them (she furrows her brows at the thought), I can assure you, in my eyes they’re not shameful, quite the opposite actually [ _I want to be yours_ ].” She says softly as her thumb starts to gently rub your hand.

Stillness washes over the room as time starts to melt away again. You feel as if you could stay in the moment forever, you, looking into her eyes and finding comfort you never knew existed. But you can’t help but wonder if you truly deserve her.

Your voice is low, “I never want to do anything that could put you in an unfavorable light.” Your tone drips with insecurity and fear.

[ _unfavourable light? I don’t think you’ve realized, where you see a woman many simply see a monster- a beast that needs to be slain….but somehow I don’t see that in your eyes, I see something else. Could you truly want me the way I want you?_ ].

She takes your hand and lightly kisses it before she speaks, “my beautiful girl, my beautiful girl made of sunlight, how could you e-“, the tender moment is immediately interrupted by a rather large crash and muffled yells soon follow afterwards.

You both bolt up. “Could the hunters be back!?” you say while reaching for your weapon on the nightstand.

She lets out a heavy sigh while pinching the bridge of her nose, eyes closed in disappointment, “no, unfortunately. Hunters appear once in a while but this….this is a daily occurrence.” She starts throwing a robe over her shoulders, one that covers her up much more than the one that occupied your thoughts from last night.

You quickly change into your own clothes. Your eyes fall onto her as you wait for her to elaborate further. “…the children are up”, she rasps defeatedly. You respond with a tilt of your head until you suddenly jerk back a bit at another crash.

[ _I’m going to murder them.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternatively I'd title this chapter, "dating a single mom"


	7. Welcome to the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to cut it off here because I think the next chapter is gonna be a bit longer

You can’t help but be taken aback at the sight. Plates smashed across the floor; the table riddled with food- some even seems to have gotten stuck in the chandelier (you tilt your head as you focus on a fried egg slowly slipping off it).

( _I’m sure we can salvage it…)_ You feel your mouth water as delectable aromas of breakfast foods fill the room. You push your hunger away as your eyes fall onto the three women.

Daniela tightly holds Lena by the collar while Alessia struggles to reach for a book pierced into the chandelier, accompanied by the various bits of food. Just as Daniela raises a fist at the brunette, their mother promptly clears her throat – clearly vexed (her arms are crossed, and you poorly attempt to mirror her dominate energy. Though, your energy is closer to that of a cat next to a tiger). All three women immediately look towards their mother’s direction, frozen in place (wild-eyed as they shrink under their mother’s gaze).

Alcina’s voice is light and yet you can hear the underlining threat peeking through, “girls. My dear, sweet. _Girls_. Pray tell…”, she aggressively clasps her hands together while closing her eyes. The sound thunderous in the silent room. Both you and her children slightly flinch in reaction to the gesture. Neither you nor the women refuse to move a muscle as you wait for the matriarch to continue…

Alcina emphasizes each word, “ ** _Wha t._** _Are. You. Doing_?” Her eyes finally snap open on the third word, golden orbs blazing and full of ire. Her aura radiates fire. The room is still silent until the egg finally slips down onto Alessia’s head (though the red head does not react under her mother’s gaze). Your eyes simply widen at the surrealism of the situation. A far cry from the cautionary tales of vampires being harbingers of death (well, Alcina’s energy clearly fits that title right now)…..yolk then starts to drip down Alessia’s face (somehow she doesn’t seem bothered by it). You fight back reaching for a napkin to help wipe her face as you wait for the situation to unfold.

Daniela loudly gulps before letting go of her sister’s collar, the girl lets out a small, “oof” as she falls down with a heavy thud. The women’s eyes never leave their mother, careful not to move, reacting as if the woman hasn’t spotted them yet (praying they can still escape into thin air). More yolk starts to drip…still, the redhead doesn’t react.

Lena is the only one brave enough to address the towering matriarch. She continues to lay against the floor (testing the water before making any dramatic moves), her gaze is upside down as she rolls her head back to address her mother and yourself. You can’t help but respond by tilting your own head as far as you can (the rest of your body twists into the action), attempting to view her right side up. The ends of Alcina’s mouth slightly perk up as she notices you in the corner of her eye. Her stern look falters for a second before forcing it back.

[ _Focus, Alcina. We’re well aware of how endearing she can be_ ] Though the matriarch was slowly starting to notice she found almost everything the human did as charming…

“Oh, why good morning, mother. (she dawns a smile as her eyes turn to you) Good morning, tell me, was the gown to your liking? (Her eyes drift back to Alcina before you can answer) And can I just say, mother, you look positively radiant this morning, you seem very well rested (she avoids her mother’s gaze as she ends off)….I wonder what could have effected that.” Her words read as hollow as she attempts to masquerade them with a sickly-sweet tone. You only then notice Lena sports a busted lip; it stands out against her nervous smile. You give her a nervous smile in return as it’s evident Alcina is not satisfied by the girl’s greeting. 

More silence fills the room as the matriarch patiently waits for a valid explanation. Her eyebrow raising as it says, _“I’m waiting”…_

Your eyes simply go between mother and children, hoping one of the younger women will speak to break the silence. You imagine beads of sweat start to form on their foreheads as the tension rises. Your crossed arms soften as you keep looking around the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………

Finally, Daniela cracks.

You let out a breath you weren’t aware you were holding in. ( _thank the gods_ )

The tension quickly dissipates.

“LENA CANNOT FATHOM MINDING HER OWN BUSINESS!” The blonde growls while aggressively pointing down at the brunette. Alcina’s eyebrows shoot up until her gaze falls onto the girl on the floor (Alcina’s body language remains sturdy). Lena simply responds to the accusation with a smug smile, overall, quite satisfied all things considered. As you take in the blonde’s outburst, your eyes narrow as they discover the love bites on Daniela’s neck. She quickly notices you staring and bares her teeth as she smacks a hand over her neck in an attempt to cover them. You can’t help but wonder if the person who gave them to her is still alive…but quickly replace the thought with another.

( _what being would Daniela allow that close to her besides her own family members? I’m probably the only human still alive whose been in such close proximity to her and that required a sickle to my neck.)_

The blonde then notices similar bruises scattered across her mother’s neck, as her eyes narrow at her discovery, the matriarch feels her gaze. Once Alcina picks up on Daniela’s wandering eyes, she immediately clears her throat and attempts to avoid the blonde’s scrutiny (she feels warmth in her cheeks).

Alcina’s body language finally starts to soften a bit. The matriarch’s response immediately makes Daniela snap her head towards you, eyes widen as the realization hits her (suddenly a nearby plant is the most fascinating thing you’ve ever seen. You instead focus on it while pretending to whistle, looking anywhere but at the blonde). Alessia’s eye travel around the room as she picks up on the various silent conversations. Somewhat entertained by how her mother and you mirror bashful responses.

The brunette starts getting up, “I was simply curious as to the whereabouts of my younger sister, does that make **me** a villain?” The woman says with a slight smirk as she shrugs. Daniela clenches her fists at the statement (once again, revealing ger bruised neck) as rage slowly returns to her eyes. Lena dusts herself off as she stands next the blonde, flashing her a cheeky smile, challenging her to attack under their mother’s gaze (knowing very well Daniela is using every inch of her willpower to hold back from striking again).

Alcina finally rolls her eyes at the display, quickly realizing she was pulled out of bed for a needless squabble. The matriarch’s body language relaxes as she lets out a heavy sigh. [ _naturally, it would be the one morning…]_

You notice her defeated energy and place a hand on her arm in support. She instantly relaxes under your touch and you smile up at her as she turns towards you. Suddenly it feels like you both never left bed. [ _you’re still here._ ]

The tender moment leads Lena to discover something….

Finally, Lena’s eyes catch the dark bruises on her mother’s neck, Alcina immediately feels anxious as she notices a large grin slowly forming on the brunette’s face, [ _those eyes hold no mercy…_ ]. You feel Alcina tense up.

“well, well. It looks like mother had a night similar to our dear, Daniela-“ (the blonde jerks her head towards the brunette).

“…One would assume it’d be the all-powerful, creatures of the night, strength unmatched (Daniela and Alcina both look away shyly) leaving marks of domination and lust-“

(you avoid the room’s gaze and scratch the back of your head)

“…and yet…..who can resist the idea of bedding a human (Lena moves a finger along her bottom lip)- so soft and so _impressionable_.” Her tone turns to a whisper at the end.

The matriarch’s hands go to cover her now bright red face, while Daniela looks away trying to look annoyed as she fights off a blush and you simply cross your arms as you focus your attention back onto the plant.

You can’t help but bit somewhat impressed as you reflect on the reactions brought on by Lena’s words. The redhead parallels the brunette’s thoughts as she also focuses on the marks on her mother’s neck.( _the gown really helped then. Mother happily accepted the tissue paper_.)

Alessia’s eye fall onto the human who has captured her mother’s affections. She notices how the human has unconsciously moved closer to the lady of the castle.

You, Alcina and Daniela take a few seconds to recover only for you and matriarch to meet each other’s gaze without thinking (both aware your every action is now under the women’s scrutiny) and quickly look away as your developing blushes start to match. You loudly clear your throat as you greet your new friend, the plant.

Alcina stutters a bit as she tries to save face, “w-we are not discussing me or my ( for a split second she looks down at you from the corner of her eyes)… _personal matters_ right now.

Each of the younger women gives you a curious look as your deemed “ _personal matters_ ” (one suspicious, another inquisitive and one giddy with excitement at the potential teasing material this now brings). You once again feel like a kitten in a room full of lions. ( _dearest, plant, may you give me the strength to navigate through this family…_ ).

It isn’t until you turn back and take in Alcina’s flustered energy that your dramatic thoughts (though humorous at their core) instantly vanish as the matriarch’s wellbeing takes precedence over your interests ( _I’m here_.)

You decide to throw caution at the window as you reach for her.

You gently rub a hand against her arm, an attempt to support and hopefully soothe her. Your touch both excites and comforts Alcina as Alessia notices the subtle change in her mother’s demeanor.

( _interesting. Mother’s intentions are clear….but what about yours, human? Do you truly care for you the way she cares for you?_ _What is she to you…what are we to you?)._

Alcina’s reaction is not lost on the other women, Lena can’t help but look away as she smiles ( _if you continue to care for her with such tender tenacity then you are always welcome here._ ).

Daniela simply thinks, “ _your intentions better be pure, human- if not I will kill you myself.”_

After a few moments, Alcina attempts to re-establish dominance. She lightly clears her throat once again.

“Now girls. I don’t believe after all these years I need t-“, Alcina speaks directly only to be interrupted by the sound of your stomach loudly growling, the sound emphasized against the quiet room ( _oh gods_ ). Time seems to freeze for a few seconds as the women process what’s happened.

The vampires’ heads immediately snap towards your direction. Alcina coughs in an attempt to stop a giggle from escaping [ _always full of hunger I see_ ], though Lena isn’t nearly as subtle as a happily surprised grin covers her face as she snickers. Daniela simply rolls her eyes ( _great, now we must remember to feed her- whom will be in charge of walking her I wonder_ ) while Alessia actually grabs the egg a top her head and holds it towards you, offering you to take it whenever you’d like.

Though you and your stomach appreciate the effort. You instead walk towards the redhead and gently take the egg from her hand and place it onto the large table. Realizing the yolk on the woman’s face has now dried, you lightly dip a napkin in a nearby glass of water and begin wiping the yolk off her face as best as you can (Alcina’s heart swells at the image).

[ _how is it possible you keep giving me hope.]_

Surprisingly, the redhead simply watches you curiously but doesn’t move as you help clean her up. Alessia can’t help but be slightly taken aback by the warm gesture. The rest of the room

mirror Alessia’s initial shock by the situation but are quickly starting to accept this seems to simply be your nature: earnest, foolish (believing you need a stronger sense of self-preservation) but kind-hearted non the less it seemed.

Alcina walks over to you as you finish removing the egg from her daughter’s face. She places a hand on your shoulder as she addresses you, her demeanor instantly softening.

“if you’d like, you’re more than welcome to start heading to the kitchen. We have plenty of food and you’re more than welcome to help yourself to whatever you fancy. (she flashes you a warm smile) I’ll follow you in a bit (as she takes in the state of the dining room) …or if you think you can wait, we can always find something when go pick up some things for you today (Daniela’s ears perk up at the mention of going shopping) .”Alcina’s tone is loving as she gives your shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Instantly picking up on the distraction in her mother’s eyes, Lena can’t help but mentally thank you as she attempts an escape, “WELL! (she loudly clasps her hands together) We simply can’t have our little human run on an empty stomach, now can we. I think it’s best if I go shop around and buy plenty of food and water-“

( _she speaks as if I also have designated bowls for each of those…though I suppose if they were nice I wouldn_ -) You quickly push away the ridiculous thoughts, hunger is clearly obscuring your mind.

“…for her, now if you’ll excuse me…”

“You haven’t asked her what appeals to her tastes.” The red head says dryly.

Lena briskly brushes off the statement with a wave of her hand, “well, we clearly already know she finds women of a certain stat- (the matriarch’s eyes immediately lock onto her, fire courses through her expression as she challenges her daughter to finish the statement)….BUT I MUST BE OFF NOW!” The brunette says while swiftly leaving.

You attempt to hide your sudden shyness with a cough. Though you’re not sure who could resist a woman like the matriarch. Her impressive demeanor was only one of the many traits that both made your head spin and believe dreams can peak through into reality…

You decide to quickly start heading to the kitchen as your stomach loudly chides you once more, interrupting you from getting lost in your thoughts as you often did around Alcina.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As you enter the large kitchen you immediately feel a shiver run through your body, the temperature in the room feels like it instantly drops ( _I’m not alone…could the castle be haunted as well?_ ).

You slowly turn around (ready to expect a phantom) and realize Daniela is behind you (what seems like only a breath away), you subtly take a step back. At least that’s what you tell yourself when you almost jumped back into the nearby counter, hands stretched against it as your body recreates a star-like position ( _I feel like a ghost would have been less terrifying_ ).

Daniela fights back an eyeroll as she notices your skittish energy around her (though she couldn’t blame you and often welcomed such a reaction from humans).

For the first few moments the blonde avoids your gaze and crosses her arms impatiently. You wait for her to start berating you about the nature of the relationship you had with her mother and yet, no words leave the vampire’s mouth. Your eyes look around as awkward silence starts to set in, your body still rests against the counter.

You attempt to address her (more so because the sooner this was dealt with the sooner you could eat) ,“umm did you need-“

As soon as you speak the vampire abruptly interrupts you, as if she was finally able to overcome her anxious thoughts, “ **You’re a female mortal**.” The vampire states more as a fact than as a statement.

Your brows knit together as a look of confusion covers your face at the outburst ( _those **do** seem to be my defining features within this castle_).

Daniela attempts to continue her thought process,“….what do you…(her eyes again look to the floor)…suggest for a gift?” her voice is low and annoyed, with a small tinge of vulnerability. You slightly tilt your head at her unexpected question, trying your best to process the situation, let alone what she’s asking you.

She takes your silence as judgement.

Her eyes finally snap back to yours (unwilling to allow anyone to make her feel weak under their gaze), “ **well?** ” Her tone challenging and impatient.

You decide it’s best not to ask for further context (you would prefer if your last moments weren’t on an empty stomach).

( _Though I will need **some** context_)

You weakly attempt to get more information,“…well, what does she like?”

“if I knew that, I wouldn’t be wasting my time asking you, now would I?” The vampire answers while raising an eyebrow at you.

(fair point.)

“Hmmm, okay, um what does she do for a living?”

Daniela takes a few second to decide whether she trusts you with that information (eyes narrowing as she looks you up and down), luckily she sees you’re not one to pry for the sake of it. “she….she works at tavern.” Her voice is low but no longer hostile. Body language starting to relax.

You bring a closed first to your nose as your other hand rests against on your arm. You speak through your mental process. “well, it’s probably best not to get her any jewelry that’s too luxurious since taverns don’t exactly attract the nicest clientele …..”

( _perhaps a weapon she can hide on her person may be useful, but Daniela would run with that idea_.) You couldn’t suggest anything fashion wise considering you knew nothing of the woman’s taste ….and because anything fashion wise was out of your expertise.) You notice Daniela thinking just as hard ( _this woman must have left quite the impression on her_ ).

Your mind naturally wanders, and it unsurprisingly goes back to Alcina. As you allow her image to fill your thoughts your senses suddenly give you a possible idea.

“OH! How about a fragrance!?” you say excitedly with a small hop. Daniela is slightly startled by your energy, though she genuinely ponders your suggestion.

“…..that… is not the worst idea I suppose.” The vampire says as she seriously considers the idea (annoyed she did not come up with the suggestion herself).

Your enthusiasm only increases at her lack of malice (you start moving up and down with a smile on your face). She instinctively rolls her eyes (though with the slightest hint of a smile forming) at your goofy grin and gently presses down on your shoulders to get you to stop ( _is mother sure she didn’t adopt a puppy? Are we sure the poor creature is even house trained?)_.

“I suppose we’ll both be looking for gifts today then.” Daniela says while walking towards the icebox. Your eyes narrow in confusion as you take in the statement.

“What do you mean?”, you ask cluelessly as you reach for a nearby bowl filled with fruits.

Daniela looks back at you as she takes out a link of blood sausages (you can’t help but wonder if they’re “homemade”….), “well, mother’s day of birth is at the beginning of next month (she holds back saying, duh), I believe It’s a blue moon.” She says while raising an eyebrow at you before taking a large bite of the link (resulting in a loud chomp).

( _oh…oh I see_ ) It takes you a few seconds to process the information. But once you do you feel your spirit fill with fire of a thousand suns as you tightly clench a fist (bringing it near your face) and speak passionately, “ **I vow to buy her the greatest gift possible**.” You say more to the heavens than to the vampire.

Daniela furrows her eyebrows at your change in demeanor (clearly confused at your sudden serious tone), “humans continue to baffle me”, the vampire says while wolfing down the meat.

Despite the comment, you can’t help but feel your relationship has improved.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

You originally assumed the carriage ride would be awkward considering the morning’s events but in reality, it was quite quiet as each passenger was consumed by their thoughts.

You personally go through an extensive mental catalogue of possible gift options for the woman seated next to you. She rests against a hand as she looks out the small window, she wears a pensive look of what you can see of her face…perhaps also with a tinge of sadness. Her low spirits hurt your heart; you wish you knew how to help with whatever consumed her thoughts, but you don’t want to pry.

You instead put your hand over hers and give her a reassuring squeeze. The gesture immediately breaks her from her thoughts, and she looks backs at you with a small smile as she intertwines her fingers with yours. Her mood is still loaded but hopefully she knows whatever she faces, internal or external, you’ll be here for her (if she’ll have you).

[ _I’ll protect you. I promise, they won’t take you from me.]_

Your mind eventually drifts back to your mental catalogue.

You couldn’t help but feel this gift should be something she’d enjoy first but also symbolic of something more….something you’ve been thinking about since the day you arrived at castle Dimitrescu ( _what am I to you?)._

You look across at Daniela. One could mistake her leaning back with her arms crossed, eyes closed as relaxing. But in reality, her furrowed brows and the action of her biting her lip mean quite the opposite. You assume similarity to yourself; this gift may be more than just a present. ( _whomever this woman is she’s clearly had an effect on Daniela_ ) You can’t help but smile at the thought of Daniela constantly being “annoyed” by your human traits (in reality just your existence), only for her to find her own mortal companion.

( _I’m happy for you. I hope she truly cares for you_.) As if the blonde would accept even the slightest instance of negative treatment towards her, let alone from a human. Despite how unexpected the situation is considering your first interaction; you can’t help but smile as you find it all a bit cute.

( _we truly have no control over whom our heart chooses_.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the Dimitrescu ladies roll up next to you in a convertible*, “get in human, we’re going shopping”


	8. Pasts, Presents and Futures (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: somewhat graphic imagery, PTSD- like flashbacks, negative thoughts, angry voices in one's head
> 
> -In case anyone wants to skip these parts they'll be written between these "===="

_The day is brilliant as bright rays sparkle against glittery snow. Creatures across the land are warmly embraced by winter’s mercy as winds that normally cut, now softly whisper. Mother nature welcomes all to enjoy her bountiful landscape, a day where all personal matters can be improved by simply stepping outside one’s house. All in all, a perfect day to peruse a busy marketplace- a town square filled with various goods, speciality shops and more importantly, gifts from the heart._

“I’ll be off now (the blonde swiftly swings open the carriage door), I’ll um return to the carriage once I’ve acquired…my purchase.” Daniela says awkwardly as she immediately flees the vehicle, sprinting away as soon as it enters the vicinity of the bustling village. Her inhuman speed has her vanish into thin air instantly. Your human eyes only catch the ends of her cloak as the carriage’s door snaps closed behind her (you still weren’t sure what supernatural entity, inhabited? Perhaps controlled? The ride, though that really was a priority for another day).

Alcina can’t help but be intrigued by her youngest’s sudden change in behavior overnight.

[ _Daniela must be quite smitten with this mysterious girl; it’ll be interesting to see what she buys. Knowing her…well-let’s hope for the girl’s sake she avoids items related to death and murder.]_

The matriarch ponders if she can recall her daughter ever paying much attention to anyone outside their family, let alone going out of her way to gift them [ _it’s quite curious, though expanding one’s circle **can** be healthy_].

The vampire’s eyes then fall onto you as she notices you still processing the blonde’s sudden exit (your head jolts around as you attempt to figure out where exactly she could have disappeared too so quickly). Alcina can’t help but be amused by the curious yet very confused expression you wear.

[ _I’m one to talk. I suppose Daniela is simply taking after her mother, “expanding one’s circle” and all that_ ]. The matriarch smiles to herself (realizing how easily you lift her mood).

Alcina exits the carriage first, and just as you’re about to exit alongside her, you notice her holding her arms out to you with a warm smile. You feel your heart skip a beat as you process her offer but then quickly accept it (making sure you don’t keep her waiting). As the vampire lifts you with complete ease, you can’t help but feel you’ll never get used to being carried or held by Alcina in any capacity. You instantly feel safe and relaxed in her arms, wishing you could stay this close to her forever. ( _warm…._ )

Disappointment snaps you back to reality as you feel her gently set you down. ( _Okay, perhaps I could get used to being cradled in her arms…when necessary of course_ ) At least that’s the lie you tell yourself.

Without thinking, you begin thanking her with a bright smile, “thank you. It was very sweet of you, my lov-“, you abruptly cut your sentence short as your hands dramatically clasp over your mouth (your body seemingly moving by itself). Your eyes drastically widen as you process the word you were about to say. You immediately try to save face.

“I MEAN ALCINA! ALCINA! LADY DIMITRESCU! Y-YES, THANK YOU!” You loudly panic as you attempt to cover up the intimate pet name (you’re taken aback by how casually it almost rolled off your tongue).

( _By the gods, where did that come from?)_

The vampire tilts her head ever so slightly as she notices your sudden anxious energy (she’s both curious and a bit concerned). You feel yourself squirm under her gaze, assuming she’s about to address your slip of the tongue (you flash her a nervous smile in anticipation). She instead bends down to match your level; her eyes look directly into yours as she speaks.

“You’re very welcome, my dear. It’s really no trouble at all-“  
  
[ _In fact…I may actually go out of my way to be closer to you…]_

The vampire quickly clears her throat (eyes looking away) as she feels slightly embarrassed by how juvenile her desires become whenever she’s around you. She continues, hoping her directness isn’t misread.

  
“…forgive me for asking but is everything (her eyes soften as she addresses you) ….alright? Are you feeling well?” Alcina asks patiently (she fights back the urge to comfort you via touch).

Relief instantly washes over you as you realize she doesn’t seem to have caught the (almost) pet name (though your initial relief is quickly replaced by a tinge of disappointment). A small part of you wishes she had heard the term of endearment. Your eyebrows knit together as you process the conflicting emotions.

( _Would she be open to such a confession so early on? Does she even view me as a potential…romantic partner or am I simply…)_ Your mind trials off as you decide to pin these thoughts for another time, another time away from the vampire’s gaze.

You take a deep breath in and exhale to regain your composure,” “Oh! Yes, I am (you cartoonishly salute in an attempt to ease her worries), I must have been thrown off a bit by…”

( _how the intensity of my feelings make me want to scream to the heavens until my lungs give out._ )  
  
“…how bright it is today, yes.” You say with a smile that doesn’t quite reach your eyes.  
  
Alcina doesn’t seem entirely convinced by your response (as she raises an eyebrow at your uncorrelated answer) but, not wanting to push or pry, she decides to let it go, “I see. Well-if you’re sure you’re fine then, my sweet.” She matches your smile as you both start making your way towards the marketplace. Your eyes can’t help but fall onto her hand as you walk side by side (wishing you had to courage to hold it).

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chatter fills the air, villagers from all walks of life pass by in every direction. You hear everything from the metal clinks of specialists hammering away, to vendors eagerly bartering their wares, to the lively laughter of children running by (their joyous energy lifts your mood). You can’t help but feel pleasantly overwhelmed as stimulation surrounds you (this village is much larger and livelier than the one you grew up in). Your head turns in the direction of a nearby bakery as someone leaving allows delicious aromas to escape and fill the air.

Alcina smiles as she notices your eyes attempt to absorb all the information before you.

[ _there’s still so much she has yet to experience, the world still holds wonder for her_ ].

Unlike her small companion, Alcina was no stranger to the town (she almost knew it too well). As the vampire looks throughout the town square, her eyes eventually fall onto a path leading north (past all the shops). The matriarch is well aware taking said path will lead one to a cozy community nestled between heavy trees, home to all of the shops’ owners and their loved ones.

==========================================================================================

Pain bolts through the vampire’s mind as a memory suddenly flashes before her eyes (she hears a loud ringing between her ears). A hand tightly clutches the top of her head as she braces herself through the agonizing sensation.

[ _Please…not now.]_

Voices battle for dominance as they eclipse the world around her. The vampire winces as snippets of a repressed memory prick against her mind.

_“We should have killed you when we had the chance.”_

_“Blasphemous BEAST!! SHE WAS JUST A **GIRL!** ”_

_“As long as **monster’** s like you exist our children will never be safe, tonight your blood will run down my blade as a sign of a safer future for all.”_

Alcina feels her breathing get heavier as the angry voices become louder and more painful against her ears. Suddenly all the voices are washed out by the sound of someone choking on their blood, painful gurgles become louder as she sees the image of a hand weakly reach for her.

_“they’ll never believe you. You’ll always just be a monster in their eyes, as you should be.”_

[ _I’m sorry. I’m_ ** _so sorry_** _-I didn’t mean…]_

The vampire’s mind becomes fuzzy as static fills each of her senses.

=========================================================================================

A pained whimper has you turning back towards the vampire’s direction. Concern fills you as you notice your companion fighting off what seems like an unbearable headache (her eyes tightly shut and hand squeezing against her head). The village and its inhabitants disappear as the vampire becomes your sole focus, “Alcina? Is everything okay?” You ask her directly; your tone is gentle and low.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

/////////////////////” **Alcina** ”///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

///”is“//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////”okay?”//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Somehow, your voice is able to crack through the static in her head.

[ _that voice-]_

[ _…. you’re here_ ]

The voices from earlier vanish.

The matriarch blinks a few times. Slowly, the hand against her forehead curls into a loose fist before finally lowering it. A few seconds pass by before she comes back to reality, a reality where your presence was quickly becoming the center of your hers.

She looks down at you.

_[What am I doing. I can’t ruin her day, not with this. Keep it together, Alcina.]_ She angrily whispers to herself mentally.

The vampire mirrors your deep breath from earlier. Finally, she forces a smile (showing no teeth) as her demeanor drastically changes while addressing your concerns,

“Apologies, my dear (she avoids your gaze for a few seconds) ….sometimes I get **_migraines_**. This one was particularly bad because… of how strong the sun is-“ (she looks at the clouds).

[ _I see the sun is the cause of all troubles today…]_

“…I must have given you quite a scare, didn’t I?” Her voice is steady and yet carries undertones of guilt.

[ _you shouldn’t have to deal with this…deal with me.._. _with what I really am.]_

Your voice is low and soft, “are you sure everything is okay? Was there anything you wanted to talk about?”. You flash her a concerned look as she catches pleading innocence in your eyes.

The vampire attempts to keep up the charade, hoping she can ease your mind a bit (as well as your suspicion). She decides to bend down, wanting you both to be at equal eye level. She gently caresses your face as she addresses you, “try not to worry, my sweet. I’m simply having a bit of…an off day.” Alcina’s voice is genuine and yet, still carries a hint of sadness to it (once again, she focuses on comforting you over herself).

[ _I should lie to her and yet…I can’t_ ]

You feel something bubble within you, not quite anger, not quite annoyance…

Alcina notices you processing your next move.

( _I’m sorry Alcina…but I simply won’t stand for it. I won’t allow you to care and not be cared for in return. I didn’t lie when I said you’re no longer alone. Allow me to cherish you back…please)_

You act on instinct.

Your hand goes to cover the one over your cheek (the matriarch’s eyes widen). You turn your head towards her hand and place a gentle kiss against her palm (you look back at her with enamored eyes). The vampire’s heart swells at your tenderness as she feels her cheeks get warmer. Alcina allows herself to get lost in the moment for a few more seconds… (for a few seconds her past doesn’t exist) before eventually forcing herself to look away.

[ _If I don’t go now, I’ll never be able to leave you. But I need too…I need time to get what I need.]_

As you both pull away, the vampire kindly explains she has a few errands to run. She smiles at you, still attempting to keep up the masquerade. [ _Neither of you deserve this. I need to be stronger than this._ ]

You quickly realize she may need some space to regain her composure (perhaps time to process her thoughts free of someone’s gaze) and you wholeheartedly respect her decision.

“take all the time you need. I’m not going anywhere.” You remind her.

Alcina suddenly remembers why you both came out today, “oh! Do you have a preference when it comes to clothing at all, my dear? I can make sure to keep an eye out in case I spot something to your liking.”

You take a minute to slightly ponder. You bring a small fist to your face as your mind processes before answering, “I suppose I’ve truly never focused much on clothing past comfort and practicality (your eyes lock onto hers). Honestly Alcina,I have complete faith that I shall love whatever you pick.” Your genuine tone is accompanied by a twinkle in your eye as you flash her smile.

Alcina’s heart flutters at the trust you have in her (along with how beautiful she finds you). She can’t help but match your smile as she addresses you (this time, an authentic one that reaches her eyes), “Thank you, sweet girl, genuinely. I promise I’ll find something worthy of you.”

[ _something that captures how I see you through my eyes._ ]

As you both go your separate ways you immediately realize this is the perfect opportunity to search for Alcina’s gift.

You suddenly feel a shudder run down your spine; you can’t shake the feeling of being watched. You try looking around but spot no one of suspicion (at least no one you can see).

_(…strange.)_

Against your better judgement you decide to ignore your paranoia. You begin exploring the village and taking in all it has to offer, determined to find a gift that will finally express your true feelings.

  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Your eyebrows knit together as you crane your neck forward in an attempt to focus on a large wooden sign that hangs above. The sign brandishes a name you immediately recognize or at least assume to. ( _could it be?)_

As you enter the shop, a small bell announces your presence (it’s ring reminiscent of songbirds in spring).

A kind thunderous voice greets you, “welcome, dear travel-(the man’s eyes fill with stars as soon as they notice who you are) why as I live and breathe, if it isn’t Luther’s little one!” The shop owner enthusiastically starts making his way towards you (shamelessly dropping the crate he once held).

You instantly start running towards the man once you realize your assumptions were true. Few around carried such a name and even fewer were apart of your childhood growing up. “MANFRED!” You excitedly yell as you warmly embrace him, the sailor happily returns the hug (effortlessly picking you up into a small spin). It seemed you were simply being lifted left and right today, though you had no complaints.

“Manfred, I can’t believe you finally decided to settle down! (you give him slightest hint of a loving shove against his large arm) Let alone finding you **_here_** of all places.” Your tone is filled with giddiness.

You quickly look over the shop, treasures from all around the world cover the walls (all collected from his personal adventures). The sparkling gifts instantly bring you back to childhood, you remember being in awe as the sailor told you stories about the raging seven seas, swashbuckling pirates and riches hidden away in ancient maps. Stories that always left you wanting to go on your own adventure one day (which you couldn’t help notice was finally happening -yours simply involved vampires.)

The grizzled redhead flashes you a toothy grin as he answers your curiosities, “I’m just as surprised as you are, lass (he says while scratching his nose). If you had told ol’ Manfred Murphy he’d ever step away from his ship, well, I’d be asking you where your rum is and if ye be willing to share (he lightly pokes your arm) because it’s stronger than what I be drinking!” The sailor smacks his knee as his jovial laugh bounces throughout the space.

A smile comes to your face as you remember how many times Manfred accidently knocked the wind out of your father whenever he started joking, as meaty hands often smacked him across the shoulder. The man was truly a gentle giant considering he was built like a brick wall.

Manfred continues once he regains his composure, wiping a small tear from his eye, “…and well, I’ll admit: I’ll always miss the sea, hell- she gave me the greatest treasure I could ever have-“, a fond look emerges on the sailor’s face as he acknowledges someone entering through the shop’s back door.

You turn your head towards the same direction as you hear another familiar voice.

“Darling, we really do need to fix up this back area, customers won’t- (the man’s eyebrows shoot up once he catches your presence) Dear girl, look at you, all grown up.” His tone is tender and full of pride.

You quickly address the man as he joins the circle, he holds onto your hands after you both embrace, “It’s so good to see you again, Diego. Only someone of your caliber could get this man (you jokingly point at his husband) to even take break, let alone all this (you gesture throughout the room). You flash both of them a big smile (the air is full of comfort as you’re surrounded by family).

The tan man (equally impressive in stature as the redhead) smoothly puts an arm around his husband while looking at him up and down before answering you, “oh he _loves_ to gripe now and again (the sailor opens his mouth to retort-) but always fails to mention it was **_his_** idea to start a family-“ (his eyebrows gesture towards the man on his right).

Diego gives the redhead a light peck on the cheek. His husband seems to immediately forgets what he was about to say as he instead relaxes into the kiss, a goofy smile covers his face as he lightly closes his eyes.

“…But how are you, sweet girl? Your fathers informed us you’ve decided to stay with the infamous Lady Dimitrescu.” He asks concerned but with no judgement in his voice.

Images of Alcina flash before your eyes, immediately having you stand up straight as you remember your original purpose for entering the shop.

The men notice the sudden shift in your tone as you speak, “that’s actually why I’m here today. I’m looking for a gift for Lady Dimitrescu- which you can imagine is no easy feat.” You end your sentence slightly defeated as stating your purpose out loud solidifies its difficultly.

“aye, it would be hard to shop for such a wealthy woman.” The redhead sympathizes while scratching his beard.

“a wealthy woman with equally exotic taste I assume” Diego says pondering with hand to his chin. Suddenly, he snaps his fingers as a question dawns on him, “tell me, dear girl- what is this gift meant to portray? Is this a, _thank you for allowing me to stay in your impressive castle (_ the man stretches his wingspan) or perhaps more of a, _I may be a hand maiden_ (the man imitates a high-class gesture) _, but I am here to show you I am equally as worldly as you are_?” The couple’s eyes fall onto you.

You immediately feel the temperature in the room rise as you look away (your blush isn’t lost on the men), “well- you see…this gift, you see..”, you hear yourself stammer as you realize you’ve never had to express your feelings out loud (let alone to anyone besides Alcina).

Diego starts to fill in the gaps from your nervous energy, “wait a minute- I recognize that look, it’s the same look Manny (he throws a thumb back at his husband as he slightly lowers himself closer to your height) would give me whenever I removed my shirt when we first met.”

Manfred immediately starts stuttering at his husband’s causal comment, “e-eh! It’s not me fault you constantly felt the need to undress at every opportunity!” The man’s face starts to match his hair.

“well, when you have a body like this why hide it?” His husband retorts smugly while shrugging. The redhead nods (his eyes closed) while crossing his arms (clearly feeling no need to argue with his partner’s statement).

You suddenly straighten up with your arms to your sides, your fists clenched (choosing to shake away your shyness). The men are somewhat taken aback by your sudden shift in energy but patiently allow you the time you need.  
  
( _If I’m going to become stronger for Alcina, I need to start with being more honest…even if it means starting with expressing my feelings openly…plus it may get easier with practice…I hope_ ) You feel your fists clench tighter as you speak clearly.

“this gift..is well (you feel your fingernails dig into your palms, crescent moons start to form)..is less professional and is more personal-“ your voice slightly trails off as your eyes look towards the floor.

( _no. Be brave, be honest)_

Your voice raises as you continue, “I want this gift to tell Lady Dimitrescu how deeply I feel for her!” Your eyes snap towards the men’s direction as you speak from the heart. The shop is silent for a second seconds as your uncles process the confession. You finally feel your hands relax as you exhale (suddenly feeling much lighter).

The men each flash you a fond smile.

Diego let’s out a happy sigh as he places a hand on his partner’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze as he speaks, “this girl is Luther through and through-isn’t she, my love?” The man carries a somewhat nostalgic look in his eye as he relaxes against the redhead.

You feel small under the couple’s gaze but not in a bad way. More so, a feeling similar to others telling you adventures you experienced but have no recollection of.

“Aye. She may have Maya’s features, but she’s got Luther’s heart and you know what that means….” The sailor addresses his husband with a knowing smile (the men share a small giggle as life seems to have come first circle in a way you’ll never understand). You look away as you feel your blush return at the sailor’s insinuation, Diego’s voice snaps you from your bashful energy.

“You know what, my love (the man lightly scratches his stubble)- I think I know what we can recommend to our dear girl here…”

Diego places his hands over his husband’s ear as he quietly starts whispering. The sailor goes through a facial journey (everything from confusion, to intrigue, to awe) as he processes the information. You pretend to act unphased by the secretive behavior (hoping to come off more mature) but secretly attempt to listen in while crossing your arms and looking away (watching the couple from the corner of your eye).

Finally, the sailor nods and starts heading towards the backroom, the redhead fails to fight back a smile as he returns with a small ornate chest. You instantly feel your curiosity raise as he takes out a tiny gold key to unlock it (it feels almost as if a bright light illuminates from the box as your eyes fall onto its treasure.

Inside the chest holds two elegant pearls (one, a brilliant white and the other, a shining black) cushioned between luxurious velvet. Your eyes immediately widen as you take in the dazzling orbs (you’ve seen your fair share of pearls before but none quite like these).

Diego noticing your awe, starts explaining the pearls’ backstory, “these are called, t _he lovers_. The story goes they were found together within the same oyster- and yet, somehow the orbs were not conjoined by still separate entities (the man gently pulls out one of the pearls and you realize each are attached to equally beautiful chains-one gold and one silver). Legend has it that each pearl will change colour if the wearer is in the vicinity of their true love. The locals believed the pearls are infused with the souls of two lovers, two who happily accepted being trapped away for all of eternity if it meant they could always be near each other.”

You feel your mind race as you take in the romantic tale. ( _could such a story be true?)_

You feel your cheeks warm up as an image of Alcina flashes before your eyes.

“How much?!” You ask earnestly as you bolt forward.

The men give each other an incredulous look. Diego addresses the redhead, “how much she asks”, he says both sarcastically and in disbelief.

“Aye. As if we don’t owe Luther the very shop we stand in and more”, the sailor matches his husband’s tone as he shakes his head. You’re instantly taken back by their response.

Diego starts packing both of the necklaces into a smaller ring box (one equally as luxurious as the original chest). Your mouth hangs open (your eyes wide) as the tanned man gently places the box in your hand, “My dear, we have been a part of your life since before you were even born and getting to see you grow up has been one of the greatest treasures, we hold dearly…consider this, us, doing our part to help you continue along your journey, a journey we’re truly blessed to be a part of.” He says warmly as he starts wiping away the tears that have started running down your cheek (he flashes you a tender smile as his eyes meet yours).

The sailor adds on to his husband’s sentiment, “you’ll go through many adventures within this life, lass but some of the greatest come when you meet that one person who fills you with the breath of a lifetime and more, every time you’re around them (he lovingly looks at his husband), believe me.”

The men pull you into a tight embrace as you continue sob. You feel both overwhelmed and blessed by the gift’s merit but also by the kindness of those who gifted it to you.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Alcina notices you in the distance and she can’t help but grip her bags a bit tighter (each filled with items extreme in nature- purchases she specially bought for you and others never meant for your eyes). The smile plastered across your face eases her anxiety.

[ _I want to trust you with everything…]_

The image of you lovingly kissing her palm enters her mind. [ _I do trust you…but will you trust me after the veil is lifted?]_

_======================================================================_

* ** _she’ll hate you*,_** a voice in her head speaks. She winces at its statement.

**_*if you tell her she’ll finally have a reason to hate you, to leave you\- to see you for what you really are*_ **

[ _But..-]_

Alcina contemplates the voice’s sentiment. Darkness slowly starts to set in around her.

**_* She’ll leave you and never come back, is that what you want?*_ **

===================================================================================

Alcina feels her head get heavier.

[ _Of course not but I want to be honest with her, I don’t want to keep anymore secrets from her…]_ Alcina closes her eyes as she thinks of you.

Suddenly, she hears echoes of your voice whisper through her.

_“I’m **not** going anywhere, Alcina.”_ The vampire’s mind slowly starts to feel less heavy as your voice calm her down.

**_*She will ha-*_** [ _after everything, she still stayed- she defended us]_

“ _I want to protect you all.”_ She remembers your earnest energy along with your bright smile.

**_ *She will ne-* _ **

_“_ ** _Alcina,_** _come back to me.”_ Finally, a bright light shines within the vampire’s mind as she feels herself coming back to reality.

[ _I want to tell her. Regardless of how she views me afterwards, she deserves to know._ ] Alcina loosens her grip as she starts making her way towards you.

A large smile immediately emerges on your face as you notice the vampire approaching you (you happily wave at her), you quickly start running towards her. Your enthusiasm fills her with warmth against the chilly air.

[ _I trust you. I just hope you can find it in your heart to trust me after I tell you.]_

Alcina feels both happiness and dread the closer you get to her, knowing full well this may be the last time she witnesses your beautiful smile and welcoming energy.

[ _Be brave, Alcina. They both deserve that much_.]


	9. Pasts, Presents, and Futures (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: violence and shutting down from shock  
> again will be between "=" if you wish to skip

You desperately clutch your cloak tighter as the temperature starts to drop. The cold pricks against your skin like tiny needles, the day that once welcomed you is now gone.

Your teeth chatter as you allow Alcina to gently lead you towards a house in the distance, an area gravely lacking the marketplace’s lively energy. The structure lacks any warmth to it, as you’ll find no children running out of it, no farm animals nearby and no crops to speak of- overall, a building with no signs of life attached to it. A house not frozen in time but abandoned by it.

As you make your way towards the desolate structure, the vampire doesn’t speak and she doesn’t explain and yet, you choose not to question her. Knowing full well that the answers you seek will come at a price.

You would follow the matriarch through hell and back if it meant you could be by her side and somehow you feel reaching this house may very well be that.

Alcina sighs as you finally reach the destination, her frozen breaths quickly disappear into the icy air. You notice her hand hesitate as it hovers over the doorknob.

Alcina looks down as a voice identical to her own speaks within her mind.

***”there’s still time. You can turn back now, and she’ll still be under the illusion of you being good -of you being worthy of love.”***

The vampire’s hand lowers slightly away from the doorknob, her expression highlighting her mental struggle. You lightly place your hand on her shoulder in support.

“Take your time, Alcina. We can stand here for as long as you need- you set the pace and I’ll follow.” You speak calmly as you give her a reassuring squeeze. The vampire releases a shaky breath under your touch.

[ _I want her to pass this threshold with me, whether she chooses to leave with me…well, only time will tell.]_

***”Foolish** **we -“***

[ _Enough. It’s time.]_

Alcina finally grabs the doorknob, her grip tight and determined. Her eyes close as she gently swings open the door and allows you to enter first. Normally you would refute the offer, but frigid winds quickly usher you inside. You hear Alcina place her bags down as she closes the door behind you. You take a few seconds to look over the space and immediately realize how barren it is, except for a small wooden altar table against the back wall.

Your eyes slightly widen as they take in the red candles that cover the table, their flames give off the faintest red glow. You hear the wind loudly howl against old windows, the silence between you and your companion was starting to become deafening.

Upon closer inspection, you realize there’s photo in the middle of the altar, of what looks to be of a blonde woman. Your squint, trying to get a better look until you feel a hand lightly rest on your shoulder.

You look up at Alcina as she takes a small breath before addressing you, “apologies for dragging you here with no explanation (she lightly gulps)…but I believe I’m ready to tell you..more. More about me and what I’ve done.” Her tone is somber yet determined.

You place your hand over hers and give a comforting squeeze, “okay.” You whisper, your eyes never leave hers. She responses with weak smile as she looks away, her expression carries a look of acceptance akin to welcoming a dark fate. Her hand slowly leaves your shoulder as she pulls a candle from one of the bags.

The floorboards creak as the vampire makes her way towards the altar. Alcina carefully lights the new candle and places it within the ones surrounding the photograph of the smiling woman. The altar’s aura illuminates the matriarch’s alabaster skin. Alcina gives the photo a pained expression before closing her eyes.

[ _forgive me but I must tell her.]_

The photograph remains stagnant but the air within the room suddenly feels heavier. Alcina hangs her head as speaks, you cannot read her expression as her back faces you. You hear the wind howl once again.

“Her name was Emily.”

The image of a giggling woman, dirty blonde and covered in freckles flashes before Alcina’s eyes, she lightly braces herself against the altar, you automatically reach towards her in reaction, assuming the action as physical pain.

Alcina continues as her shut eyes tighten, “we first met in the marketplace and well, from there we slowly started to get to know each other. She was unlike the community that surrounded her, she didn’t feel the need to settle down- her true love were the stars.” The ends of the vampire’s mouth lift as a memory enters her mind.

_“Alcina, come quick!” The woman excitedly exclaims as she pulls the vampire by her hand._

_Alcina giggles as she allows herself to be dragged outside, “really my dear, I’m always amazed by your enthusiasm (she huffs) but in my experience the night sky rarely changes.” She says somewhat out of breath._

_The women finally make it to the top of the hill, salty air blows past them as waves gently crash down below._

_Emily reacts with an amused huff at the vampire’s skepticism, “normally yes but tonight is special, Look!” The woman explains while pointing towards the sky. The vampire lightly gasps as her eyes fall onto a bright full moon, its colour a shimmering gold. Alcina can’t help but be in awe of how the sphere sparkles against the darkness. The matriarch looks back at the woman once she hears her voice._

_“reminds me of your eyes.” The wind makes the blonde’s hair dance as she flashes Alcina a bright smile. The vampire is taken aback, both by the comment, but also with how the moon’s light reflects off her companion’s face, illuminating it with a soft glow._

_“I-“ the vampire begins._

Only for the sound of a wave loudly crashing to bring her back to the present.

“What happened to Emily, Alcina?” You ask her softly as you assume she’s gotten lost in thought, hoping the question will help keep her grounded.

***”Yes, what** **did happen to Emily, Alcina?”* **

The vampire clenches her hands into fists.

[ _speak all you want. She **will** know.]_

The mental anguish you read through Alcina’s body makes you want nothing more than to embrace her, to hold her until the nightmares disappear, help her escape through every kiss and whisper. But you can’t do any of that, not right now. You use every fiber of your strength to patiently wait for your companion to finish, realizing how important this is for her.

( _she needs this-)_ Alcina’s voice breaks you from your thoughts.

“One night, we were in this very house…but then there was a knock on the door..” She ends with a whisper.

_“Oh, good evening reverend.” Emily says politely though somewhat concerned by the nightly visitor. The vampire tenses up once she hears the clergyman’s low voice._

_“Hello Ms. Bellafonte, I see you have company.” The man’s ice blue eyes fall onto Alcina as he closes the door behind him._

_[It’s a bit late for unannounced visit..]_

_The vampire feels tension in her gut as she senses another person outside the house but chooses to not address it, instead she patiently waits for the situation to unfold- avoiding violence unless necessary for the blonde’s sake. The matriarch sits perfectly still as the man begins speaking again._

_“It’s quite late, Ms. Bellafonte. Are you sure it’s wise to house an acquittance (he eyes Alcina) in your living quarters during such an hour?” Alcina glares at the man, quickly realizing his visit carries targeted intent. Reverend and vampire stare each other down, yellow orbs burn into blue as neither stand down._

_Emily quickly speaks in an attempt to ease the air, “oh yes! I wholeheartedly agree, reverend but you see, Alcina is a dear friend. In fact, she’s quite protective over me.” The blonde says lightly while her smile alludes to more._

_The vampire notices the man’s jaw tighten at the statement. The matriarch’s gaze falls onto the blonde as she moves towards the visitor, Alcina watches like a hawk as the two stand in the door way._

_Emily lightly dusts off the man’s cloak, hoping the gesture will take the reverend’s attention away from the vampire. Alcina notices something flash over the man’s eyes but she can’t quite place it. The air is heavy._

_“You’ve always been so trusting, Emily-“ The vampire feels rage in the pit of her stomach as the clergyman casually utters the blonde’s name._

_“… I’m specifically here because of Lady Dimitrescu. Unfortunately, she’s not who she seems, she’s not like you and me. “_

_Alcina hears the blonde gulp._

_The women stay silent as the man continues, “no. Her kind is known for charming those easily susceptible: children, those without virtue, **young maidens**. They enjoy luring their prey until they’re alone, away from the safety of their community and then they strike.”_

_Alcina leaves marks as she slowly drags her fingers into a tight fist against the table._

_[Breathe, there is no need to react if he is only here to speak.]_

_The vampire worries her companion’s poker face can only last for so long but if Emily was one thing, it was being cool under pressure._

_The blonde again speaks in a tone that sticks out against the tense air._

_“Oh Reverend, surely you don’t believe those old wives’ tales- stories of creatures that prowl around in broad daylight, silly stories really. Regardless, I can assure you Alcina is as human as you and I, you should see her devour a slice of pie.” The clergyman chooses to ignore the blonde’s joke and statement, his tone becoming dry as he speaks directly to the younger woman._

_“I know you’re aware of her true nature.”_

_Emily clenches her jaw._

_“Which is why I’m giving you the option of turning her in.”_

_The blonde attempts to keep up the charade, “no, there’s no reason for me to do that. Alcina **is** human.” Her tone is slightly desperate as she shakes her head while looking away from the man._

_The man flashes the blonde a small smile, “pity.”_

_=============================================================================_

_Before Alcina can react, the reverend suddenly pulls a dagger hidden from his cloak and slices the girl’s throat. Everything happens within seconds._

“A man came that night. A man of faith and he killed her. He killed her because she refused to out me for what I really am, she died because she tried to protect me.”

Your eyes widen at the horror of the story.

_Time instantly slows down as Alcina watches the girl fall down to the ground. The world instantly becomes blurrier as shock overcomes Alcina- static fills her mind._

_The vampire drops down to her knees as painful gurgles fill the room. Alcina’s breathing becomes quicker as Emily attempts to reach for her, the matriarch feels frozen in place, she can only watch the situation unfold as her limbs refuse to move._

_[//////////////////////H-/////L]_

_The reverend’s voice seeps through her stunned state, “shame. She was such a lovely girl, it’s unfortunate she was already too far gone- your kind truly are the scum of the earth.”_

_Alcina releases a shaky breath as she looks up at the man (her vision is hazy), her consciousness screaming to skewer the man, to slaughter him and parade his inners…and yet, her body only trembles as her breathing becomes erratic._

_The clergyman opens the door and speaks, “go, inform the others that Ms. Bellafonte has been murdered in cold blood.” Alcina hears the faint sound of someone sprinting off into the distance._

_Finally, Alcina looks up as the man bends down to address her_ _,_ _“they’ll never believe you. You’ll always just be a monster in their eyes, as you should be.”_

_The clergyman tilts the vampire’s chin with his dagger, his cold eyes burrow into hers, “don’t look so upset, she’s now free of your clutches. Her soul can finally be cleansed.” The vampire feels the blonde’s blood against her skin._

_Alcina feels something crack within her. She instantly splays her fingers as she hears angry voices headed their way. The vampire shuts her eyes as she hears another voice, “ “Blasphemous BEAST!! SHE WAS JUST A **GIRL!** ”_

_Knives spring from the vampire’s hands as she allows the beast to overtake her._

_==============================================================================_

The matriarch’s voice cracks as she continues, “…she would still be alive if she had never met me, if she didn’t try to protect me- all those people would still be alive if it wasn’t for me….it’s all my fault.” Alcina’s lip quivers as she feels tears forming.

Both of you go silent as wood creaks and wind howls.

“All these years-“

Alcina is startled by your voice.

“…you spent all these years..thinking it was your fault.” Anger and empathy fill your voice as you slowly make your way to Alcina, no longer able to hold back. The vampire doesn’t know what to feel as she hears you approaching.

“You’ve been carrying all that pain, all that guilt…” You clench your fists.

The vampire has difficulty reading your tone, she shudders as she feels your hand on her arm.

You channel your anger towards comforting her, “Alcina, please look at me.”

She looks down at you with tear-stained cheeks, her eyes, sad and ashamed. You’re struck by how much anguish the vampire carries.

“Please bend down. Please. I need to hold you.” You say with a desperate whisper.

The matriarch lowers herself. You hover your hands over her face as you steady your breathing.

You speak softly as you wipe her tears, “Emily was right, Alcina-“ The vampire’s eyes widen as you utter the name.

“…you are just as human as me, just as human as her.” The vampire sniffles, taken aback by your statement as you hold her face in your hands. Your thumb gently starts to rub her cheek, it both stuns and relaxes the vampire. The room’s tense air slowly vanishes as you tenderly look into her eyes.

The matriarch looks back at you with awe.

With a slight tilt to your head you give her a small smile, “Alcina-“

_(…my love.)_

You shake away the hidden thought.

( _no more. She’s bared her soul before me…I want to be honest with her- she deserves that_.)

You take a deep breath before continuing, “Alcina, _my love_.-“ Your heart starts beating quicker as you attempt to repress the nervous energy that starts bubbling in your gut.  
  
The vampire faintly gasps as her hand goes to covers yours, immediately reacting to the term of endearment. The chill in the air is replaced by warmth.

_[…my love_ ]  
  


You lightly shake your head as you continue, “I’m so sorry that you had to carry this for all these years. That you got up every day and believed yourself to be the monster they said you were. _But they were wrong_ , **he** was wrong. I know you mourn Emily and I know you mourn every life lost that night, including yours but it wasn’t your fault.”

Alcina starts nodding her head as she attempts to refute your statement while tears fall from her eyes, “i-it was, I d-did-“, the poor woman sobs between her words.

You quickly fight off her guilt while wiping her tears, “no. no, my love. The monster that night wasn’t you. We all have good and bad in us, with exceptions like that demon who **actually** ended all those lives that night. You will **never** be the monster they want you to be because it is simply not in your soul to be anything remotely close to that…”

The vampire’s expression is akin to being in the presence of a divine entity.

[ _this girl…]_

“… In the short while I’ve known you, I’ve witnessed a woman whose heart is full of love, a woman who puts the needs of her loved ones before her own, a woman filled with generosity and kindness beyond all measure…and I know Emily saw that too. You didn’t kill her, a real monster did, and that same monster had you believe it was your fault…It’s time you remove his dagger, my love. I understand it won’t disappear overnight but perhaps we can slowly pull it out, day by day.” Her tears continue as she feels overwhelmed by your tender expression.

( _if you’ll allow me, I’ll spend every day helping you remove his poison. I will kiss your wounds and your fears until they’re replaced with warmth and hope. If you’ll allow me, I will love you with every fiber of my being.)_

The weight the vampire carries feels lighter than it has in years. She feels undeserving of your words but accepts them as a first step, a first step of finally moving on and towards a future she never thought she could see, let alone have. The static that often claims her mind dissipates under your gaze. After all these years, Alcina finally feels like she can step out from the cold and into a warm home- a home crafted by your acceptance and love. With you perhaps she can grow, perhaps into the person you see her as.

Alcina’s eyes softly look you over, her expression carries adoration as she gently pushes a strand of your hair behind your ear. She shakes her head in disbelief.

“My beautiful girl-“, your heart melts at how easily terms of endearments roll off her tongue.

The vampire’s voice tapers off as she places a kiss to your forehead, the gesture is soft and sends warmth throughout your body.

You both close your eyes as Alcina gently rests her forehead against yours, you happily sigh.

For a few moments you stay there. The altar’s red aura flickers against your faces as the weight of the day is slowly released, all that remains are promises of a new tomorrow- a tomorrow where neither of you are no longer alone.

Something suddenly dawns on you.

( _hopefully this isn’t crossing a boundary…)_

“…Alcina?”

“Hmm?”

“May I-light a candle? For Emily.” Your voice softens as you speak the girl’s name.

Alcina whispers back a bit choked up, “of course you can.”

[ _I love you.]_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Daniela quickly reunites with you as you begin making your way back to the carriage. The blonde wears a large grin as she tightly cradles a bag. You address the blonde while trying not to pry. You fail to notice Alcina catching the interaction.

“Did you find what you needed?” You ask with a genuine smile.

Daniela responses jovially before quickly toning herself down, “I-“

She looks away for a bit before clearing her throat, “I mean, yes. Thank you for asking…human. Your help was…helpful.”

“I’m glad, I’m sure she’ll love it!” You answer earnestly, making sure to push down your giddy excitement for the blonde.

Daniela enters the carriage with haste, hoping to avoid “embarrassing” herself further. You think nothing of it until Alcina suddenly places another kiss to your forehead instantly sending a shock through you. You look up and give her a questioning look, though surely not complaining.

“Thank you for that, I know she appreciates not being teased or judged. I know I appreciate it on her behalf.” Alcina flashes you a wink before entering the carriage, you can’t help but bashfully look away as a big grin emerges on your face.

Suddenly you feel it again. You feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand up.

( _there it is again.)_

You move your head in every direction somewhat desperately, hoping to spot something. Once again, your search comes to no avail.

( _It’s time to call up father’s friend, I can no longer afford to not be prepared.)_

You release an annoyed huff as you enter the carriage, feeling no need to scare your companions with your paranoia.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The man known as Philips watches the carriage ride off with distain in his eyes.

“Just be patient for a little bit longer now. I’ll come get you soon.” His hand hovers over the wound in his shoulder.

“You’ll make a fine wife.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

You feel your mouth hang agape as Daniela reveals the hidden weapon holster, she bought along side an expensive bottle of perfume. Alcina can’t help but giggle at the interaction, feeling happier and lighter than she has in years.


	10. What We Live For

You loudly “oof” as the staff swiftly strikes against your gut, you bend over from pain as you brace yourself against the ballroom’s floor. The sound of your own staff falling next to you echoes throughout the space.

The muscled woman lightly shakes her head as you groan, expecting better reflexes. Overall, nothing could have prepared her for a call asking her for a favor that required her to enter the home of _the_ lady Dimitrescu or as she was known by her kind, the _vampress_. The surrealism of the situation was only heightened by the girl she was currently training, a girl she originally believed she’d never get to meet. Though if you were to ask her if the human slumped against the floor was who she imagined…well, she did admire the human’s tenacity.

“I told you, you can’t let your guard down.” A sentiment the woman knew could make the difference between life and death. A sentiment the teacher currently practices, painfully aware of how her student’s session is being monitored by someone other than herself. The woman chooses not to point out the voyeur as no signs point to it being malicious. Plus, what exactly can one say to the owner of the castle.

On a balcony overhanging above, the ends of a white dress are grabbed and hidden with haste. Its owner reacts to the teacher’s subtle side eye down below.

You open one of your eyes as you answer her slightly out of breath, “I didn’t let my guard down, you’re just that quick, Vera. You’ve _been_ quick all morning.” The warrior sighs in response, her body deflates.

Her eyes roam over your fresh bruises and she can’t help but take pity on you. Pity that goes beyond this session. Bitter nostalgia fills her as your expression reminds her of a ghost from the past.

“Perhaps we should take a break.” She says calmly, masking her own need to recenter herself.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[ _My word. I wasn’t aware you were so…defined, my dear_ ] The matriarch zooms in on the human’s bare midriff with opera glasses.

The vampire originally decided to watch over the training session for reasons of caution. It’s one thing to allow a stranger into your home but to allow one from a powerful species only raised the stakes. Her caution comes less from the woman’s background and more from the idea of her companion being left alone with anyone who could potentially harm her.

Luckily, so far it seems Alcina’s nerves are in vain. Not only is the teacher patient and kind with the human but overall carries an air of stability to her. That being said, the vampire can’t shake the feeling the warrior is hiding something. The warrior’s gaze holds warmth whenever it falls onto the human despite only recently meeting her.

[ _What do you see when you look at her, lycan?]_

Alcina’s mind eases as her binoculars fall back onto the human while she does a big stretch, the vampire gulps as muscles flex.

[ _I should look away. This is supposed to be a private session…]_

The vampire’s mind starts to wander as her gaze follows the shape of her companion’s body. She feels her cheeks warm up as she imagines what it would feel like to have those legs squeeze around her waist…

_Alcina’s head starts to swim as the woman in her fantasy flashes her a knowing smile with hooded eyes, her built arms gently separate the vampire’s legs. The air feels heavy as the human takes notice of the anticipation that’s pooled within the vampire’s core. The younger woman gives her a loving expression as she lowers her head over the matriarch’s center, Alcina feels herself spread her legs wider, almost shaking in anticipation. Her companion gives her dripping core a slow languid lick that-_

“Mother?” The voice immediately breaks the vampire from her fantasy.

The startled matriarch drops the small binoculars. Luckily, the thick carpet absorbs its fall, helping keep the parties below ignorant of the watcher’s identity…well at very least one. The vampire was aware she had already been caught earlier by the teacher. Though unsurprising for her kind, she couldn’t help but still feel a bit embarrassed, embarrassment that only grew as she addressed her daughter…her very smiling daughter.

“Lena! I- hello my dear, is everything okay?” She loudly whispers, both trying to save face and still keep her presence hidden from the women below.

The brunette can’t help but be amused by her mother’s awkward bashful energy.

“Apologies, mother. I didn’t mean to disrupt your…well your stalking..” The brunette chooses not to mince her words as she goes to pick up the opera glasses.

The matriarch slightly sputters at the allegation, “s-stalking!? No, no. I’m simply….-“

The woman’s eyes look away as she thinks.

“…chaperoning. We don’t know this Vera and it never hurts to be too careful.”

Her daughter refuses to play along.

“Chaperoning, huh? That must be it. I’m sure it has nothing to do with the human wearing an outfit that exposes her midriff, arms and legs…need I go on?” She says while playfully moving the binoculars before her mother’s gaze.

The matriarch can’t help but sigh as she takes the glasses. Outside the castle she was the enigmatic Lady Dimitrescu, a reputation shrouded in wealth, legends and the supernatural. But within these walls she was simply a mother of three and to children as perceptive as herself no less.

“I’ll admit I was surprised by the lycan’s choice of clothing she brought for her.”

[ _though extremely grateful.]_

“She said something along the lines of, her student needing the at most freedom to train properly.”

[ _and who am I to question such a process…]_

The brunette shamelessly leans over the balcony as she studies the women below, “I must say, she is quite a sight to behold.”

Alcina happily sighs, “she truly is. I never knew she had such prominent stomach muscles…”

“…I was speaking about the lycan.” Her daughter says while flashing her mother a coquettish expression, clearly happy the matriarch fell for her trap.

Alcina’s face goes red, “Oh, yes- of course.” The woman clears her throat as she shifts her attentions back on the parties below, ultimately failing to escape her daughter’s gaze.

Lena decides to throw her a bone, “though I must admit, your companion has quite a nice shape to her, especially from behind.”

Okay, perhaps more of a bone for herself.

Alcina’s mouth hangs agape as she processes the sentence, only to quickly shake away her “processed thoughts” of the human’s rear end.

“Is there anything you’d like to add to that? I mean, you know her a lot more…personally than I do.” Lena speaks calmly as her undertone alludes to more, she catches the matriarch’s stunned expression in the corner of her eye.

Alcina attempts to take control over the conversation, mostly to avoid further embarrassment in front of the brunette, “I- enough of my personal matters. Was there something you needed me for, Lena?”

The brunette tilts her head amused, “you know eventually you’ll need a title for her besides personal mattersand if we’re to go off of how you look at her perhaps something along the lines of _tasty morsel_ would fi-“

Alcina loudly clears her throat.

“Look, all I’m saying is in my experience women appreciate it when you highlight how you wish you could worship their bodies day in and day out. A little honesty never hurts if you want to remind someone you love of how beautiful you find them.” The woman finishes her sentiment with a small wink, ultimately ending with a genuine smile. Though the brunette enjoyed teasing her mother over her new partner, she would still be the first to admit the human’s presence has created a welcomed shift within the matriarch. The lady of the castle carries more vigor for life, her happy humming has not gone unnoticed.

Alcina takes the advice to heart as she notices the girl below flash a radiant smile while she talks to her teacher. The vampire refocuses her attention as her daughter asks her how they plan on celebrating her day of birth this year. Considering they had the addition of a new member celebrating with them. A new member she can’t help but think will change the course of this year’s festivities.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

You down a glass of water before retreating to the floor. As you relax your muscles, you can’t help but notice how your teacher’s intimidating physique only increases from this angle. You attempt to crack through the warrior’s tough exterior. Hoping to bond with your teacher.

“So um…. how long until I have arms like yours?”

Your teacher releases an amused huff.

“Is there someone you’re trying to impress?” The warrior retorts lightly.

You’re a bit taken aback by how quickly the woman plays along, instantly matching your casual energy.

You place your hands against the back of your head as you gently lay against the floor, looking towards the ceiling as you process your thoughts.

“I do, very much so. Everything about her is…larger than life.” Your attention falls onto the brilliant chandelier that hangs above as your words echo throughout the room. The image of Alcina crying in your arms flashes over your mind, you furrow your brows as you’re reminded as to why you decided to start training in the first place.

( _I need to get stronger.)_

Vera’s voice is smooth and direct, “and how do you see yourself in comparison?”

The question strikes something deep within you. Dread and anxiety ripple through your body. Emotions tied to memories you wished to ignore and up to this point, was able to ignore fairly easily. You mask the question’s effect on you as you respond calmly with the slightest hint of defensiveness.

“I-I’m not sure why that matters, teacher.”

Neither of you move from your positions as you speak into the room.

“It matters because I notice a shift in your voice when you speak of her, whoever this woman is you care deeply for her.” Vera answers as she side-eyes the balcony, very much aware of whom you speak of.

“I do.” You almost whisper, answering her rhetorical statement. Your gaze stays glued to the chandelier; the conversation starts to become too intimate for eye contact.

Vera continues prodding, hoping to lead you down a necessary path.

“I’m glad you do but let me ask you again, how do you see yourself?”

You gulp despite staying stone faced.

“I-I don’t know, I’m fine I suppose.”

Your hesitancy isn’t lost on the woman. “Your answer worries me little one and I know it would worry your father”. Vera begins walking around with her staff, spinning it between her fingers with ease. You stay silent as she continues.

“Ever since you were _young_ -“

Your eyes squint at the warrior’s slip up. ( _I’ve only recently met you for the first time.)_

“… you’ve always been a force to be reckoned with. Though that’s unsurprising considering who your parents are.”

You immediately question the woman’s statement.

“Vera? Have we met before?” The staff abruptly comes to a halt as realization covers the woman’s face. The warrior tightly grips her staff as she speaks.

“I’ve known you since before you were born, little one…in a way, you could say we are…related.”

You instantly sit up as you look up at her. Mixed emotions cover your face as up until this point, you believed your father to be your only kin.

“I don’t understand, I…have more family?” Your father has always been more than enough and yet you can’t help but feel hope swell within you, hope accompanied by more emotions you have difficulty pin pointing.

Vera flashes you a small smile, “outside of a traditional sense, yes.” You can’t help but feel strangely comforted by the response.

The warrior continues, “a lot of what I’m about to say may be shocking but I feel you deserve to know.”

( _Can’t be any more shocking than half of what I’ve experienced within these walls)_ You give her a curt nod, signalling her to go on.

“I’m sorry to bring this up but how much has your father told you about your mother?”

“My…….mother?”

Vera crosses her arms as she continues calmly, “As expected, not much at all then. Though I can’t really blame him.”

“….I know she left but he never told me why.” A blurred image of the few remnants you have of your mother enters your mind. She is now only pieces of a distant memory. She’s reminiscent of a dream you can’t quite piece together after waking up.

Sadness fills Vera’s eyes. “I assure you; he was only trying to protect you. But I understand it’s also not easy for him to discuss…for good reason.” Anticipation fills the air as the warrior takes a few seconds to choose her words carefully. Vera assumed she’d never be having this conversation, so it feels more dream-like, only for the concern in your eyes to quickly solidify its weight.

“Look little one. Your mother…she’s a lycan and so I am...”

( ** _Lycan.)_** The word echoes through your mind as you feel weight in the pit of your stomach.

( _does that mean…)_

The woman suddenly points the end of the staff in front of your face (breaking you from your thoughts), you hesitate as her eyes lock onto yours. The Warrior’s demeanor is guarded but not callous as she seems determined to continue at all cost. You quietly gulp before composing yourself, you tightly grasp the staff and give her a curt nod. The woman returns your nod as she supports your weight while you lift yourself off the floor.

Your voice comes out quieter than you intended, “lycan. Lycans…if she was one and you’re one..does that mean- I mean..am I?” The woman gently nods before you can finish your thought process.

“You are a hybrid. The offspring of a lycan and a human.”

It feels as if someone has punched you in the gut, instantly knocking the air out of you. Your face scrunches up as millions of questions fill your mind. When finally, you decide on one.

You invade the woman’s personal space, “Why did my father keep this from me? There has to be a reason.” You wince at the desperation and panic in your voice. Your teacher softly covers your shaking hands, her calm energy grounds you.

“He wanted you to live a normal life, free of the dangers associated with our world. They are akin to those of your _lady vampress-“,_ your eyes widen at the warrior’s insight.

( _gods I’ll pin that for later if I’m still conscious after this conversation_.)

“It’s this very life that took his true love away from him. I grew up with your mother, we were part of the same pack…well we still are. Your father fell for her the instant he laid eyes on her and I know she quickly came to love him- Luther is one of the kindest souls I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing. Her true nature didn’t scare him, it just became another piece of Maya for him to love and embrace.”

You feel yourself immediately transported to a time you never belonged too as the woman looks at you with nostalgia.

“We were all so excited for your birth…to the point that your father seemed to adopt the pregnancy symptoms more than your mother – It’s the only time I’ve seen someone weep at the sight of dessert.”

_(…I am truly that man’s child.)_ The warrior smiles as your acknowledging nods.

“Once you were born your parents glowed. Your father proudly paraded you around to everyone he met. I remember what a happy time it was…but then your mother’s true nature took over. She..unfortunately imprinted on someone..who wasn’t your father. Your father didn’t fight it, seeing how it tore your mother a part..but we all knew how devasted he was. We considered Luther family far before your birth so we promised him our pack would always look after you from afar.”

You fight back tears at the thought of your father dealing with such pain.

( _you old fool, you could have told me. You didn’t have to deal with this alone.)_

_(All these years I thought she left me…but really, she left him. I never even got to know her.)_

Vera’s voice brings you back to the room.

“But in reality, you **_are_** part of our pack, by blood and by bond. Little one, you have a beast deep within you but this it is not to be feared. The beast is not to be tamed but to be respected. It can often be triggered when we are most passionate, when we are willing to lay down our life, whether it be for survival, a cause or _for those we hold most dear_.”

You remember how your mind blacked out when that hunter attempted to strike Alcina, a second later the man fashioned an arrow in his shoulder – an arrow you must have shot.

“I can teach you to control it, to activate it when you need it most. But remember this, the promise we made to your father still stands, more so now that you’re aware of your true nature. If you need us, call and we will come to your aid. You are not alone; you never have been.”

You can’t help but smile through your newly formed tears at the woman’s sentiment, you wipe your nose against the back of your hand. A question suddenly enters your mind.

“Wait, Vera. Does this mean I will also imprint on someone?”

“No. You are not fully lycan and therefore are free to choose.” The woman says as she once again looks up. Vera couldn’t help but be impressed at how well Luther knew his daughter, she recounts the man highlighting the sparkle in his daughter’s eyes as they fell onto the lady of the castle. He knew this “position” would take him daughter from him and yet he still chose to tell her. He knew it was time for her to live the life he always wanted for his “pup”, a life where she was free to make her own decisions.

You immediately feel yourself relax at the revelation. The warrior’s sudden serious tone catches you off guard.

“Now, I ask you- who do you fight for, little one?”

You answer without thinking, “for my loved ones.” You say strongly, confident in your response as it was genuine to your soul.

The staff smacking near your toes makes you jump back.

“Wrong! We must first fight for ourselves.” Vera says sternly.

“I-I don’t understand, you want me to be selfish?”

“No. There is a difference between being selfless and self-sacrificing. You are more helpful to those around you if you ensure your survival first. It is easy to fight for others, choosing to fight for yourself is tougher. Which is why I asked you earlier what you thought of yourself- you will never truly be strong if you allow self-doubt to hinder your process. We must train our minds more than our bodies. This is not an easy journey, but it is a worthy one. Now, before we continue allow me to clear the room.” Vera ends casually.

You look around the ballroom confused, only you and your teacher fill the space.

Vera loudly claps her hands together and projects her voice throughout the large area, “may all eyes please clear the room so my student can train privately, please!” The lycan asks politely yet firm.

You suddenly hear shuffling above you and a pair sprinting away from a nearby door. You hear the familiar voice of Daniela as she runs off, “….goddamn wolf.”

The teacher is amused by your bewilderment, “I promise I’ll eventually teach you how to do that one day. Now, I want you to strike me as someone who fights for themselves- show me how much you matter.” Vera assumes a defensive position.

You take a deep breath in as you close your eyes. You slowly open them as you exhale, the grip over your staff tightens.

( _I’m going to get stronger, at all cost_ )

Your energy shifts as you run towards your teacher, adrenaline pulses through your veins as you drastically swing your staff back while releasing a guttural yell. Your yell echoes throughout the castle.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

You find Alcina after showering, she sits in front of her vanity as she greets you with a smile. The vampire speaks but her voice is drowned out by your hazy mindset. Training left you feeling a myriad of emotions; from feeling overwhelmed, to tired, to more confident than you have in years. Alcina’s presence was immediately breaking through the day’s exhaustion. You feel yourself craving her and the comfort she brings you. Your appetite fills all of your senses.

You hear the vampire ask you if you’re okay, but you ignore it as you walk up to her with purpose and immediately capture her lips. Though at first the matriarch is caught off guard, it only takes a few seconds for her to kiss you back.

Alcina matches your affections as heat pulses through her, your bold initiation makes her head spin.

Static fills the air as exploring each other is both natural and electrifying.

Your kisses quickly become heated as you feel her gasp against your mouth. Your hands explore her hair as she pulls you closer. You give into your instincts as you gently bite the vampire’s lip, her moan awakens something deep within you. Desire ripples throughout both your bodies. The vampire decides then and there to abandon her inhibitions.

You mewl as you feel hands squeeze your behind, quickly lifting you with ease. You wrap your legs around the matriarch’s waist as she pins you against the wall. Heat pools within your core. Whimpers fill the air as your both desperately explore each other’s lips. Finally, the vampire pulls back, her eyes are full of frenzy as gold burns into red. Before you can react, Alcina ferally latches her mouth against your neck, not enough to pierce skin but enough to mark. Euphoria fills you as you allow her to claim you.

Sounds of carnal desire fill the air as the beasts within take control. After years of repression, you both finally release them. Unafraid as each of you are no longer alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! Just wanted to let you know I may be going on a short hiatus as I have midterms next week. I should be back to posting after next week, hope you're all doing well! Once again, thank you for all the support!


	11. Nature and Nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I survived midterms so here's a small quick update!

“Lycan?...well that would explain your eye changes.”

Moments play in Alcina’s mind, moments whenever she noticed a sudden shift in her small companion. Passion would suddenly cloud your eyes as beast overcame human. An impression was made whenever you gave into your true nature. Seconds were more than enough for the creature inside you.

The vampire recalls how sure your voice sounded as you told grown men of how you welcomed corruption over humanity. The message alone left them gawking but what sent a chill down their spine was the vicious aura that overcame you. No longer was a helpless human addressing them but the very thing they hunted. Something that happily embraced the touch of darkness over the safety of the sun. A vessel that looked like them but was filled by their greatest fear, the unknown.

And then there was every moment whenever you were intimate with the matriarch. The smallest flame flickers within the vampire as she remembers you suddenly crashing your lips against hers with little warning. As easy as it would be to thank the beast for that, she knows what fuels it is your own dominating desires.

 _[…..have I only seen snippets of her flame…could there be more buried beneath there.]_ Alcina’s mind wanders back to your interaction from the night before.

The matriarch clears her throat in an attempt to deter her now rising arousal.

You’re instantly struck by how quickly the vampire accepts the reveal while simultaneously processing her own statement.

“My eyes have been changing?” You slightly lean back as both of you sit against the edge of the bed. Your bodies face each other as you relax against the plush comforter. Honesty naturally flows as you openly discuss the news. No judgement can be found in either of you.

Alcina tries her best to answer. “Indeed, they’ve changed on numerous occasions now. I assumed you were unaware of it yourself and it turns out I was correct. Before telling you, I was hoping to get in touch with a few contacts, hoping one of them could shed some light on the situation before I pointed it out.”

A small smile appears on your face.

Alcina looks at her hands as she continues, “I promise I was going to tell you..I just didn’t want to spring anything on you without being able to help”. She fiddles with her fingers. Wearing a slight look of guilt from her omission.

**_*[she’s going to ha-]*_ **

“I knew you were, It’s quite alright, Alcina. Plus, now we know.”

**_~~*[she’s going to ha-]*~~ _ **

The vampire’s mind relaxes as you reassure her, you give her hand a squeeze to support your statement. You catch the ends of her mouth lift up in response to your warm energy. You attempt to lift her spirits further.

“Now, how did they change _exactly_? Were they slits like that of a cat?” You animatedly tap the corners of your eyes.”  
  


“Perhaps they doubled in size! No wait! Were they **gold like yours**!?” You excitedly exclaim with a small hop against the bed. The air becomes light as you shift the mood. Your excitement is genuine as you jump at the idea of having eyes as piercing as the matriarch’s.

[ _you could be half eldritch beast and you would still be you]_

The vampire warmly chuckles as she gently takes your hands into hers. “Firstly, they glow a rich red… like crimson. Secondly, in my experience lycans are less cat-like and more of the canine variety. That being said, I suppose you could say lycans and vampires both share a supernatural nature.” She says deciding to play along with your humour.

Once again reminded of how you easy you made it for her to escape her darkness. You always seem to light her life without even trying. Little did the vampire know that this was equally a dual effort. Light didn’t come solely from you, it came from every interaction you had with each other. You were both getting braver in your affections, open to loving what the other had to offer, darkness and all.

Your smile grows larger as a realization dawns on you.

“We’re not so different, you and I…I mean, I may not be close to eight feet in stature-“

[ _it’s well past nine, my sweet_ ]

“But we still harbor natures that are beyond just human I suppose.” You finish sounding a bit unsure as you’re nervous such a statement may strike something within the vampire. Anxiety fills you as you just remember how Alcina has been targeted for her nature. The thing you’re celebrating may very well be something she wishes to overlook.

Your statement makes the matriarch’s heart swell. She places a small kiss to your hands as she brings them to her face. Overcome by how much the weight your message means to her.

[ _there is no longer just me, there is now us.]_

Her soft voice breaks you from your fears. “ You’re right. We’re not, my love. Did Vera tell you anything else?”

You feel reassured as your heart skips a beat, still effected whenever she referred to you as _“her love”._

( _and you are mine just the same.)_

You try your best to answer her as you feel warm and comforted.

“She doesn’t know much since apparently all hybrids will differ. But she assumes I’ll be physically stronger and more resilient whenever I give into my lycan nature.”

Alcina raises an eyebrow at your response, a playful expression emerges on her face. This alone shifts the energy once again, energy akin to when the beast previously appeared.

“More resilient, well I suppose that explains last night. You seemed quite welcoming of my fangs against your skin, my sweet.” You feel yourself gulp at her insinuation. Your mouth is suddenly dry.

( _gods.)_

“I suppose last night proves you’re free to bite as hard as you’d like.” You say attempting to come off more confident than you feel. A haze fills your mind as you still feel like prey under her gaze. You hope Vera will teach you how to bring out the beast sooner rather than later, wishing it could take control in this very moment. The matriarch’s energy easily dominates yours.

Weight shifts along the bed as the vampire leans in, invading your personal space. Regardless of how powerful you may end up being, it means nothing under Alcina’s gaze. Her voice comes out low and seductive.

“Oh darling, I can bite much harder than that.” The vampire runs her tongue over her lips as she looks down at you through hooded eyes. Confidence and desire cover her face as she looks at you with hunger. The vampire bites her lip before leaning in to capture your lips. You naturally wrap your arms over her as she takes you.

( _show me then.)_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Lycan? Well, I suppose that explains a lot.” Alessia says while bookmarking a page with a finger, the redhead leans against a wall within the large kitchen. Bright light shines into the space through impressive windows as the women start their day. Naturally discussing the latest reveal amongst themselves. The siblings have gotten used to their mother and her companion “sleeping in” a bit before they joined them.

“Our world just keeps getting more bizarre by the day and _that’s_ saying something.” The brunette says while moving food around in a hot skillet. She expertly sprinkles in various spices to the dish. Knowing her elder sister welcomed as much heat as “humanly” possible.

Their younger sister crudely downs a pitcher of red liquid before speaking. Her gulps accompany the pan’s loud sizzles. “ What do we call her now? H-hu.hu….l-ly…can hu..hy..hu..hyman?”

Lena instantly coughs to cover up her sudden snickers. Daniela squints her eyes as she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, perplexed by the sudden reaction. The brunette bites her tongue as she stirs the yolks quicker. _(It’s too easy, Lena. For once, let’s show some restraint)_

The yolk stirring only becomes more virous as the brunette freely teases within her mind.

Alessia speaks, hoping to spare her sister the embarrassment of a biology lesson. “…..let’s think of something else.” ( _I see someone hasn’t taken advantage of our expansive library…_ )

Daniela’s eyebrows furrow as she fails to understand the sudden awkward energy. Neither of her sisters will meet her gaze as she looks for an answer between the women.

“Okay, werehuman then.” The blonde suggests confidently as she crosses her arms. Shamelessly choosing to ignore her sisters’ reaction to her previous comment.

enticing aromas fill the space, communicating breakfast was finally ready.

Lena carefully plates the food over the kitchen isle as she corrects the blonde, “she’s a lycan, not a werewolf.” The vampire goes to grab the brilliant silverware the family used on the daily, their value reflected in their weight and shine.

“Ughh what’s the difference!? They’re both wolves aren’t they.” Daniela responses irritably, having no patience for semantics. The blonde quickly forgets her annoyance as she eyes the food before her. Daniela picks the omelette off her plate with a bare hand, lowering it into her mouth at the chef’s chagrin. The vampire releases loud sounds of satisfaction as she reaches for more.

“Lycans can control when they shift, werewolves can not.” The redhead answers without looking up from her book. The brunette smacks the blonde’s hand before she can reach for more food, her sister responds with a low growl. Lena hands her a plate which the blonde begrudgingly accepts.

The women stop their conversation as they hear approaching steps.


	12. A Forged Welcome

You match your partner’s pace as you head towards the castle’s kitchen.

You can’t help but feel slight shakiness as you walk. The movement has you quickly realize how sore your body feels overall. You specifically feel a tightness in your shoulders that you attempt to relieve with a small massage.

Your sudden actions catch the vampire’s attention as concern riddles her voice.

“Are you okay, my love? Was I too rough?” Alcina asks, fearful that the intimate moment from earlier may have strained you.

Your eyes soften as you address her, “oh no, it wasn’t you Alcina. I’ve just realized my body is a bit sore from training yesterday. I suppose it’ll take a bit before I can ease into it.” The vampire sighs relievedly. 

“I’m glad to hear it’s nothing serious. Though we should have some balm that can help with that, let me go get it.” You grab the vampire’s hand before she can disappear, your grip isn’t tight and yet, any contact with Alcina sends an automatic pulse through you.

( _Is this the love they speak of in stories? Or is Alcina’s effect simply that powerful?)_

You both instinctively intertwine your fingers as you attempt to ease her worries.

“Oh, it’s quite alright, Alcina. I’m just a bit sore, nothing urgent. How about we eat first?”

The vampire seems to believe your statement.

“If you’re sure. But right after breakfast we’ll get you some balm.” The proposition brings a smile to your face.

“Deal. Luckily with a few more sessions I should be able to lift you with ease. You’ll never have to worry about walking anywhere again”. You say humorously, though a small part of you naively wishes you’ll be able to match the vampire’s strength one day. Alcina responses without missing a beat.

“Oh? Do you think a lot about lifting me?” The woman asks coquettishly. She releases a small giggle as she catches you covering your face with her hand.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Morning light illuminates the space, creating a welcoming mood. The day is new and full of opportunity.

Delicious aromas break you from your embarrassment as you enter the kitchen. It didn’t take long for any guest of castle Dimitrescu to realize who the chef was. Lena was an expert of cuisine, both master and novice could see this. You couldn’t help but be in awe whenever you tasted a dish from her. Each meal introduced your tastebuds to flavours you had never experienced before; every meal was a pleasant journey. It was also just as surprising realizing how cooking was one of the few things that brought her more pleasure than her teasing her family.

Daniela speaks first while Lena beginnings plating food for the new visitors.

“Good morning, human. Or should we say **_hyman_**.” The blonde says while closing her eyes and crossing her arms from behind the isle. Daniela proudly nods at her brilliance.   
A silence falls over the space as everyone processes how to react.

The redhead immediately sighs as she uses her book to cover her face. Lena on the other hand furiously bites her lip (almost enough to draw blood) as she braces herself against the isle, fighting what seems like an internal battle. Their mother pinches the bridge of her nose as a tired look covers her face. You simply widen your eyes at the nickname with a slight tilt to your head.

[…..I see the children are aware _.]_

The blonde seems to have defeated her entire family with a single line. They each reflect varying levels of defeat and exacerbation.

You flinch as the brunette suddenly starts hitting the isle, it’s becoming increasingly difficult for her to bite her tongue. ( _I can’t…It’s too easy- **TOO EASY!**_ **)**

You attempt to break the mood.

“I-“ Only to be quickly interrupted by Lena, clearly needing to say something to stop herself from passing out.

“WHAT I THINK DANIELA MEANS TO SAY is well..we may have overheard your teacher point out that you were..well..not fully human.” The brunette releases a large exhale, clearly holding in more than she originally thought.

( _well, that explains who was at the door…)_

“Oh.-“ You start scratching the back of your head as you try to explain. You can’t help but suddenly feel a bit anxious as you become the centre of attention. Even more so, you have little experience to help determine how others will respond to your mixed nature.

“Right, It turns out- I’m the offspring of a human.. and a lycan.” You say meeting no one’s gaze. Instead focusing on a plate of food that involuntarily makes your mouth water a bit.

Alcina’s eyebrows furrow as she catches your nerves. But before she can say something to ease your mind, her daughter beats her to the punch.

Alessia’s voice is smooth and warm. “how do you feel about the news, overall?”

The redhead’s question catches you off guard. Not only was it a genuine question over your wellbeing but it’s made you realize you yourself haven’t taken a moment to process your emotions over the situation.

The women patiently wait as you ponder the question.

( _well, I’m both lycan and human…but I’m still me..I think)_

A small smile emerges over your pensive expression as you feel Alcina warmly run a hand over your shoulders. The vampire gives you a reassuring squeeze as her hand stays on your body. You relax into her touch as you look up at her before answering.

Lena’s eyes happily widen at the gesture. ( _mother is becoming bolder by the day it seems)_

Daniela on the other hand automatically thinks of a certain server she wishes she could hold in her arms, protecting her against anyone foolish enough to even leer in her direction. ( _…Jo_ )  
The blonde feels the smallest tinge of warmth in her heart.

“I’m not exactly sure how I feel. I’m still me but I guess now I’ll just be learning more about what lies underneath ….well me. “ The women hold onto to your every word, even Daniela while licking her plate clean.

“Thank you for asking, Alessia- truly.” You quickly add as you flash her a grateful smile. The redhead mirrors your expression as Lena hands you a glass of freshly squeezed juice. Your companion is handed a teacup with thick red liquid, which she happily accepts.

Alessia starts putting her dish away as she speaks, “I’ll start looking through the archives to see if we have any research on children of mixed species. Hopefully **we** can uncover some information.” The redhead’s statement reflects her love language as she radiates warmth. Her sister follows her lead.

“Yes! (she snaps her fingers excitedly) There has to be something in those dusty tomes. Oh! I just remembered, Zhera’s had run-ins with a few lycans-“ ( _or was it that she’s hunted a few…I can’t remember_ )

“..I’ll ask her what she knows!” Lena gently ushers you and her mother around the isle as she places pates before you. Alcina places a gentle kiss to the brunette’s head and flashes Alessia a loving and proud look. The matriarch beams as she’s touched by her children choosing to support you out of their own volition.

Finally, Daniela jumps in with her own…support.

“Maybe now we can hunt together _human_ , considering you’re not as fragile as we thought.” The blonde says while jokingly pointing a knife in your direction. You can’t help but feel oddly touched by the statement.

( _It feels like only yesterday she happily held a sickle against my neck…)_

“Fragile? clearly not, look at the bruises on her neck- I doubt she’s cacking anytime soon” Lena whispers to her sisters within ear shot of their mother. The brunette promptly looks around the room as Alcina clears her throat.

You attempt to shrink into your clothing, failing horribly to hide your embarrassment, let alone your marks.

Lena tries to save face, “was there anything else your muscley instructor informed you of?”

As you look around the room you can’t help but feel the weight of the situation. Not too long ago you were the stranger in the castle and now here you sit, enjoying breakfast with the castle’s inhabitants. The mysterious woman who first entered your shop now sits at your side; your neck covered in her affections. There is a specific word that enters your mind as you speak, “…yeah. She informed me I now have a ** _pack_**.” Your heart swells as the vampires genuinely listen, the sunlight gives them a pleasant glow. Your body feels warm. You quickly down your juice as you repress getting too emotional.

There’s suddenly a knock at the main entrance which triggers confusion in you.

Alessia starts making her way towards the main hall as her mother speaks up.

“After all these years and she still chooses to knock.” She says warmly with a smile.

“I’ve informed her, but she says It’s still too impolite.” Alessia counters. You can’t help but flinch as the redhead disappears into a swarm of insects. Realizing castle Dimitrescu would still take some getting used too, your thought is only supported when you notice your companion refill her teacup. Deep crimson flows out of the expensive looking bottle. Alcina eyes the empty wine bottle with a small tilt to her head.

[ _I better check on that batch_ ].

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_~A few moments earlier~_

The man known as Philips frowns as he watches a woman voluntarily walk into the castle. The vampire hunter’s grip on the binoculars tightens as anger and confusion flow through him. Wind blows through his short dark hair.

“Hmmmm. I’ll need to be careful. It seems these women have a stronger ability to corrupt than I originally thought. Who knows how many people they’re holding against their will?” He says to himself as he scratches his rough stubble.

( _and no signs of my wife yet. Knowing these beasts, they’re twisted enough to keep her alive until the full moon._ )

“Let’s hope for both of our sakes they give us enough time. Regardless, I promise I’m going to make them pay. Enjoy your time now, beasts- soon you will feel the very same fear you create.”

The man releases a deep sigh as he relaxes behind a large tree. The hours of recon were finally starting to take a toll on him. The image of a young woman flashes into his mind as he closes his eyes for a bit. The scar in his shoulder acted as a physical reminder of the very woman who shot him. For some reason, he had difficulty forgetting the woman despite the rest of her existence eluding him.

“Stay alive until then, my love. Just stay alive.”

The hunter falls asleep, unaffected by the harsh winter as fatigue overtakes him for a short amount of time.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Alessia takes a large bag off the visitor’s back, clinks of metal can be heard as it lands against the floor. The small woman throws her a grateful smile before she’s abruptly pulled into a tight embrace. The visitor happily squeals as she feels herself easily lifted in a small spin.

“I’ve missed you dearly.” The vampire instantly relaxes as she feels the visitor hug her back tighter, smiling against the redhead. A happy sigh leaves Alessia as a familiar scent welcomes her, a rich smokiness of burnt wood crossed with molten iron.

The woman’s voice is high and pleasant, “and I, you, ‘Sia.” She says with a happy giggle as she pulls back, placing a calloused hand against the vampire’s cheek. The redhead kisses the hand and quickly starts peppering kisses down the woman’s arm, continuing as she takes the visitor’s other hand. The woman grins from ear to ear, constantly endeared by her partner’s shameless attitude.

“Oh! Before I forget, I brought you something.” The vampire allows the woman to break the embrace as she grabs something from the large bag.

Alessia is taken back by the large book. Its reddish leather is worn out as creases and small stretch marks cover it. The vampire gently runs her fingers over the inscribed title, heavily printed letters reveal the tome’s age. Alessia’s voice gets slightly caught in her throat.

“Lily, I-I..This is too much. I ca-“

“Don’t be silly, sweetheart-“, the woman excitedly hops in place, finding the vampire’s hesitancy almost too adorable to handle. Lily holds her hands over her heart as she continues. 

“ I simply made a spiked mace in exchange for it (she lightly shrugs) and you’re well worth the labor.” The small woman finishes as she quickly lifts against her toes, bringing an intertwined fist to her face. Her energy is reminiscent of someone touched to be receiving a gift rather than being the gift giver.

“Lily…” The vampire is interrupted by a small boop to her nose.

“I will say, it’s **_super_** cute you still try to fight it.” The woman lovingly chides her partner, her voice sweet and enamoured by the woman before her.

Alessia’s heart swells at the statement. The vampire gently brings her partner’s face against hers. Lily smiles against the soft kiss, reminded once again, home is wherever Alessia is.

“Phew. Thank the gods today is a… _research_ day, correct?” The blacksmith appreciates, considering most research days involved her and the redhead spending time alone, down in the archives. Lily’s face gets warmer as she remembers how their last “research” day lasted for over six hours.

“It is but as luck would have it, we actually have a topic we can search for: lycans.” Alessia responds as she replays the moment, she heard Vera reveal the news. Her brows furrow as she remembers how difficult it was to eavesdrop with Daniela’s constant babbling of how she could “easily defeat the teacher in battle”.

“Lycans!? Well, isn’t that something. Regardless, I can’t wait to meet her! It’ll be nice to finally have a face to put with all your stories.” The woman says brimming with enthusiasm.

Alessia easily throws the large bag over her shoulder while reaching for her partner’s hand.

“It will be, won’t it.” The vampire responds while the women walk hand in hand towards the kitchen.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Once you return your attention back to your breakfast you notice part of the food has disappeared. You narrow your eyes at the blonde as she giggles at your realization.

Before you can respond Alessia returns with a woman you’ve never seen before. The first thing you notice is her height. You’re surprised to be around someone shorter than you-considering each member of family Dimitrescu towered over you in varying degrees.

“Good morning, everyone! I come bearing gifts!” The woman’s voice is filled with genuine excitement as she happily hops towards Lena’s open arms.

Lena happily welcomes the blacksmith with a tight embrace, “Lily!”  
The visitor’s bright smile beams throughout the room as she hugs the brunette, both women rejoice with glee. Giggles fill the air as Lena shamelessly compliments the woman’s bone structure, gently pinching her cheeks as Lily tries to deny the kind words. Daniela takes the opportunity to take more food while her sister is distracted.

Alcina addresses the visitor warmly, “good morning, Lily. We’ve all missed you.” The vampire organically places a hand on your shoulder, patiently waiting to introduce you.

Daniela rolls her eyes as she speaks while chewing, “it’s been like a month.”

You catch the small woman genuinely amused by the blonde’s comment.

“Which might as well be nine hundred years for Alessia.” Lena says while addressing you with a playful wink. If the redhead is affected by the comment, she doesn’t show it, she instead wears a comfortable smile, gently lowering a large bag onto the floor.

Finally, the blacksmith’s eyes fall onto you. You match her smile, only for her to suddenly rush towards you with full force.

You can’t help but release an “oof” as the small woman brings you into a crushing hug, knocking all the air out of you. Her unmatched strength contradicts her small physique. Alessia warmly smiles at the scene. Daniela continues to pick off your plate, well aware no one could escape a hug from Lily. Alcina’s hand rest against her cheek as she watches amused.

[ _We better double that balm.]_

The pixie of a woman enthusiastically addresses you, “I’ve been so excited to meet you! ‘Sia’s told me so many good things! I’m Lily!” You notice the faintest hint of freckles across the woman’s face.

( _Sia?)_ You slightly lift your eyebrow at the nickname.

Alcina helps support your balance as you catch your breath after the hug.

Despite the woman’s strength, you can’t help but find her energy infectious. You match her smile and focus as you introduce yourself, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Lily.”

Stars enter your eyes as you finally take in the woman’s ensemble. Several sheathed blades and weapons hang off her hip but what you really fall in love with what the thick coat she wears. The coat is black and accented with white detailing. Thick toasted brown fur covers the large hood and lines the coat’s armholes. Every inch of the jacket looks to be made with care and mastery. The collector in you is in awe.

_(..I’ve never seen such a coat...)_

Lena’s voice breaks you from your thoughts.

“Oh! Before I forget. Lily, darling- please tell me you have it!” Lena pleads while making a praying gesture with her hands.”

The small woman responds with snapping her finger and throwing a knowing point towards the brunette.

“Of course, Lena!” You flinch for a third time this morning as without warning the woman dramatically unsheathes one of the blades off her belt. All your flinching makes you wonder if you lived a more sheltered life than you originally thought. That or perhaps the Dimitrescu lifestyle truly warranted many “flinchable” moments.

Alessia hovers near the dark-haired woman, curious of what she’s brought her family.

“It’s one of my finest creations.” Lily says while proudly showing off her craftmanship.

( _She’s a weapons maker…perhaps a blacksmith?)_

Awe fills you as you take in the longsword’s intricate detailing. An ornate pattern covers both guard and pommel, while rich leather weaves around the hilt. Sun sparkles off the glittering metal as engraved words can be read down its edge. You slightly tilt your head as you try to read the quote.

_(..In darkness your strength shines the way to paradise and I will be with you every step of the way..)_

The brunette gushes, “Lily, it’s exquisite! She’s going to love it. Thank you, truly.” Lena gently receives the blade and sheathes it. The vampire hugs the blade against her chest, genuinely grateful. ( _I can’t wait to take the next step with you…)_

Alcina and Alessia are immediately aware of the blade’s significance, their eyes meet as the ends of their mouths slightly lift up.

The blacksmith dismisses the brunette’s words, “It’s no trouble at all. It’s the least I can do for Zhera and especially you. And oh, here, for you Daniela.” Lily presents a pair of matching daggers to the blonde. Each equally ornate as Zhera’s gift. The blacksmith catches the vampire off guard, mouth full of food. Daniela furrows her brows in confusion. You notice Lena’s eyes widen as she suddenly remembers something.

Lily continues with a warm grin towards the blonde, “Lena informed me you needed something to fill that holster you’re ready to gift. I thought matching blades for you and your beloved would do just the thing.”

Daniela dramatically turns her head towards the brunette, rage fills her eyes.

“Okay. I’ll be the first to admit, perhaps I shouldn’t have read your diary but now you have a lovely knife for miss Trevelore! AND ONE FOR YOURSELF! Honestly, I think that’s proof enough that I’ve done no wrong.” Lena convinces herself while she holds her hands up.

You gulp as you feel the encroaching tension. Without thinking, you grab Alcina’s hand. The matriarch fights back a smile as she looks to the ceiling, suddenly feeling no tension at all.

Alessia looks between her sisters, gently placing her hands on Lily’s shoulders as she rests her chin against the woman’s head. Lily leans into the touch as jet black hair contrasts against fiery locks. Alessia’s closeness is organic as it is supportive, the vampire is prepared to protect her partner in case she gets caught in the crossfire of her sisters’ ongoing squabbles.

Everyone seems to the feel the tension in the air except for the blacksmith, her positive energy is unwavering. Lily instead patiently holds out her creations.

Daniela takes a deep breath. You again flinch as she suddenly lifts from her seat and gently accepts the knives. “Thank you, Lily. They’re incredible. I think..I think she’ll love them.” Daniela fights back the usual grit she carries in her tone. Unsurprisingly, even the deadliest killer finds it difficult to be unkind to the blacksmith. A gust of wind blows through the space as the blonde runs out the room, most likely to stop herself from stabbing the brunette then and there.

Lena releases a small “phew”. The air feels lighter.

The woman continues giving out gifts as she hands Alcina the large bag.

“And here you go, oh great lady of the castle.” Lily says humorously with no harm behind it. You crane your neck, trying to see the bags mysterious items.

“Oh, Lilian-“ The matriarch’s eyes light up as takes out a sterling silver candelabra, you match your partner’s awe.

“I know you like changing them every decade or so…” Lily says while looking up at Alessia, the redhead holds her tighter, grateful for anything that makes her mother happy.

Childlike wonder emerges on Alcina’s face as she thanks the small blacksmith.

“They’re perfect. Somehow every creation you make comes out like a piece of art. Thank you, dear girl.” You notice the smallest crack in Alcina’s voice. The tender moment touches your heart as you realize even with all her wealth, the matriarch could still be taken aback by a gift from the heart.

The blacksmith’s eyes once again fall onto you, you can’t help but feel a shiver run down your spine. The woman’s attention and focus were unmatched, she’d truly be intimidating if it wasn’t for her genuinely cheery demeanor.

“You didn’t think I forgot about you, do you?” Lily asks with feigned annoyance, placing her hands on her hips as she tilts her head.

“Oh, I-“

“Nice try, little one but I have an extra special gift for you.” She flashes you a playful wink, unable to keep up the false attitude.

( _LITTLE ONE!?)_

The woman then pulls out a small, wrapped package from inside her impressive coat. You’re taken aback when she places it into your hands. The room’s eyes fall onto you as you gently unwrap the gift. Alessia can’t help but watch excited, knowing full well her involvement with the surprise.

You release a small gasp as you unfold the hooded cloak. The dark material feels soft to the touch, a silver chain connects two silver raven heads across the collar. Intricate dark stitching keeps the piece together.

You stand there speechless, somehow the cloak is perfectly your size.

Much like your partner earlier, you fight back the tears you feel coming on. You hold a death grip on the garment as you process such a surprise. You loudly clear your throat as you attempt to thank the woman in your stunned state.

“Lily..Tha-OOF”

The woman once again tightly hugs you; you can no longer hold back your tears as the blacksmith squeezes them out of you.

“We’re just happy you’re here!”

_(….my pack.)_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As you finish what little breakfast Daniela left you, you catch Lily before her and Alessia head off to start their day.

You speak slightly out of breath as you run out the kitchen.

“Lily! I’m sorry to bother you but I was just wondering where you got that coat? I’ve never seen one like it before.”

_(..and that’s saying something.)_

Alessia patiently waits for her partner to answer.

“Oh this? Zhera made it for me in exchange for, well a leather harness for a specific apparatus.” Lily explains shamelessly.

The dark-haired woman continues as you tilt your head in confusion.

“An apparatus that is used in times of intimacy, it grants the wearer an extra appendage.” Lily slightly whispers while throwing you a wink. You quickly catch on.

 _(….OH, oh I see.)_ You immediately clear your throat and Lily laughs at your bashful response. Alessia remains unaffected despite the subject matter.

“Yes, exactly! I’m sure Zhera is just dying to meet you as well! Don’t be too intimidated by her glares, that’s just her way of telling you she likes you!

You narrow your eyes in confusion at the redhead, she simply offers you a slight shake of her hand, indicating “somewhat”.

“I-“

Before you can continue you hear Alcina’s voice come out from behind you.

“Apologies, my dear. Alessia, do you by chance remember where the relaxant salve is?”

“East wing, in the large washroom at the end.”

“Perfect, I hope you two enjoy your day.” You and Alcina wave the women off as they start making their way towards the castle’s library.

Alcina releases a small happy sigh, “ I’m so glad Alessia found someone as lovely as Lily to betroth.”

“BETROTH!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Apologies for how long and dense this was, this chapter just kept growing  
> -btw if anyone wants to know more about "Jo" I have another fic between her and Daniela "meeting" for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> what will happen next on dragon ball village


End file.
